Real Relationship : A Geeky Love Story
by booksforme
Summary: Twilight/Shop Around the Corner : AU Edward and Bella become friends on an online massive-multiplayer roleplaying game. What will happen when they meet in real life, but don't know it? BxE.
1. Arrwyn

**Authors' Note: This is a mother/daughter (booksforme/reading again) team effort in honor of people we both know, so maybe there will be something for all ages. Upon request, we'll add an MMO-talk translation page. **

**Disclaimer: We own neither _Twilight_ nor _The Shop Around the Corner_ although we are partial to both Edward and Jimmy Stewart.**

**--------------------------------  
**

From the look of things, there seemed no way that Lehstat could possibly survive.

Even the monster's shadow was enormous, towering over him with claws alone twice the size of a normal body. Its shape was clad almost entirely in silver scales that suggested invincibility, while from under spike-covered eyelids disconcerting yellow eyes stared him down.

Yet there must be no hesitation. With a satisfying thud, Lehstat rushed into the attack, as if unaware just how battle-weary he must be. Small and powerful, his movements were almost graceful, even in comparison to the unsettling form he was taking on.

This was an experienced one. Too bad that the battle must inevitably be lost.

The creature staggered backwards, but just as quickly recovered to lunge at him, raking the air with its deadly claws.

Lehstat moved hurriedly back, yet could not quite escape the monster's grasp. With one colossal swipe, the creature sent him to the ground, hovering on the brink of death...

But then, from the shadows, a woman garbed in white rushed to his side, emanating waves of radiance like stars. At the last moment, the creature was knocked backwards by the rays, retreating towards a darker corner of the cave. In one slow moment, Lehstat turned around and faced the person who had just saved his life.

**Arrwyn:** lol gg

**Lehstat:** haha, thx

"Bella, sweetheart, are you home?" Renee called as she headed up the stairs. She looked in to the darkened room and saw her daughter watching the computer screen intently. Her face was illuminated slightly by the flickering light from the screen. "I don't suppose you noticed that it's getting dark," she said as she turned on the lights.

"Oh, sorry mom we were just in the middle of something," Bella replied distractedly, rapidly tapping the right arrow button to move Arrwyn out of the way again.

"We? Are these actually people or those 'virtual friends' of yours? Why don't I ever hear that you are spending your time outside with someone nice?"

_Ugh, not this conversation again._ She was never going to be able to convince her mother that these people really did share an intense friendship with her. They knew her better than most of the people here in Phoenix. Sure, she'd never actually met them. Heck, they were scattered all over the globe, but they had shared a lot more than just a game in the time that she'd been with them online.

"Hello, Mom? Phoenix. Summer. Hot. You know as well as I do that everyone either spends their time in their air-conditioned home or in their air-conditioned car heading to some other air-conditioned spot. I'm not being all that unusual here."

"Well, why don't you try going swimming in the pool? We need to do more than just clean and maintain that thing. Why don't you get some use out of it?"

"Mom," Bella huffed, "I'm pretty darn clumsy. Do you think it's a good idea for me to go swimming all alone?"

"You're right. Invite some of your 'real' friends over for a change."

_Okay, I'm an idiot. I should've seen that one coming, but I walked right into it. _Still, though, Bella could be just as stubborn as Renee could.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't think that's possible."

She raised an eyebrow and looked intimidating. "Why not?"

"My _real _friends don't know where I live. Unless, of course, you're willing to be a little looser with your 'online information' rules?" Bella asked, not in the slightest bit hopeful.

Renee actually stamped her foot in the doorway, seeming childish. "Bella, that's not funny. You're throwing your life away on some stupid computer game." She waited a minute for a non-existent cutting response, then added, "Dinner's almost ready. If you don't get off the computer _right this instant,_ I'm going to turn it off for you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, mom. Lehstat insists on taking on this monster that's way too high level for him. I'm kind of trying to keep him alive."

"Right this instant," she said again, in that serious tone of voice that she rarely ever got. Then she slammed the door behind her, and Bella sighed at the computer screen.

-----------------

**Please R&R!**


	2. Lehstat

**Authors' Note: Here is a bit of a longer chapter than last time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and such for the first chapter, you should have seen us watching the stat page and jumping up and down whenever it changed, haha. **

**By the way, when Bella typed lol gg last chapter she was teasing Edward by saying Good Game when he had lost as one might say "hey graceful" when their friend trips (yes, that's happened to me a few times).**

**Disclaimer: While we have read Twilight and watched The Shop Around the Corner a number of times, we are no closer to owning those wonderful stories.**

"Hey, want to go to the game with me tonight?"

Edward jumped, brought back to reality with a graceless jolt, and swiveled around quickly in his chair. Emmett was leaning against the doorframe, watching his brother with a grin, while light from the hallway gently filtered in behind him.

Edward watched him, annoyed. "Why can't you knock?"

"Knock in my own house? Outrageous."

Edward muttered something under his breath and turned to face the computer screen again, yet he wasn't quite able to stop a smile from forming on his face. Emmett was his best friend and also his bane.

"Sorry, Emmett, I've got a quest tonight and I'll need to be online in time."

"A quest, huh? So it's some saving the world kind of thing? 'Sorry, can't go to the game, I've already made plans with the future of humankind'."

"Pretty much," Edward nodded sarcastically.

"So is this something else you do on your computer?" Emmett said as he entered the room. He took in the shut windows, the soft shadows, and gentle whirr of the computer that made up Edward's paradise. "You're always composing or programming on that thing and now you're doing a quest. It's amazing that I ever see you."

"Huh, that's funny. I happen to see more of _you_ in a day than I would like to see in a lifetime," Edward quipped. Emmett feigned hurt as his brother continued. "I've been playing this game online for more than 4 months now, it's not like this quest is a new threat to our family well-being. It's just a nice way to relax on the computer rather than the other work that I do."

"That's what you are doing now? It looks a lot like a cartoon." Emmett said, peeping over Edward's shoulder and observing his flat, platformed world. He paused, looking at the screen, suddenly noticing something interesting. "Who's the doofy guy in the cape?"

"Oh, wow, thanks Emmett. That's me," Edward rolled his eyes, "and I'm not a 'doofy guy in a cape'. I'm a vampire."

"And the difference is?" While Edward turned around to stare at him again, this time in total disbelief, Emmett observed matter-of-factly, "Oooh, Lehstat, I get it. Vampire reference huh? You sure are clever." With glee, he continued to pick apart the game. "Who's the hottie?"

Edward could only shake his head sadly. "Can you think of anything besides what everyone looks like? Arrwyn is not a hottie, she's a healer. She's helping me with my training."

"Is that why she is stalking you?"

"Yeah Emmett, her hottie pixels are stalking my doofy pixels," sighed Edward, while Emmett gave him a proud pat on the shoulder. In a more serious tone of voice, he said matter-of-factly, "Actually, she's my friend and she is helping me. I am in a major grinding process right now. I've got to get to level 80 by the end of the week. She helps by healing me when I screw up."

"Sounds romantic."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Edward responded, chuckling. "We're in the same guild so it benefits all of us to have me at a higher level, but it is still really nice of her to take the time to do this with me. There really is no advantage for a healer to do this training."

"Hmmm, so you like each other? It's about time. Most of the female population of Forks High is suffering from depression because you won't look at them. Well, except for the poor ladies who are still upset that I am involved with the fair Rosalie." He smiled wistfully off into the distance while Edward typed something on his keyboard, pretending not to notice. "When do we get to meet this helpful hottie?"

"Geez Emmett, could you stop? She may be a good friend but she doesn't live around here. I'm not even sure she lives in this country. I don't think there's any chance that I'm going to be seeing her soon."

"Doomed to be forever apart!" cried Emmett, watching Arrwyn rush forward to knock back a monster. Talk about hot. "Stop it, Edward, this is just too tragic!"

"Ha ha ha. Ha."

There was a pause while Emmett watched Edward move his little character around the screen expertly, the (doofy) cape swirling behind him. He was like a mini superhero, taking on monsters five times his size and attacking ferociously with moves that came complete with cool special effects. When Edward typed something, it appeared in a speech bubble above Lehstat's head. Very cartoony indeed.

"I noticed you don't have any music on," Emmett said suddenly, straightening. "Is the world coming to an end, or am I missing something?"

"You stole my stereo for the party last night, Emmett."

"Oh. Yes."

"And you'd better have brought it back by tonight, Emmett," Edward growled threateningly, "or I will NOT be in a good mood when you get back. Trust me."

Emmett looked sheepish and teasing at the same time. "You have my word, dear brother. For what it's worth."

"Good. Then I hope you have fun at the game."

-------------

It turned out that Emmett's word wasn't worth much. But then again, neither was Edward's, who, despite having sworn to the contrary, was in a very good mood that night after his guild quest.

His teammates were gathered in a pixelated clump, sharing inside jokes, loling, and generally having a pretty good time. High spirits abounded because of good luck at the end of the quest, when rewards were given and fortunes were made because of the possibility of obtaining extremely expensive items. Engrossed in the game, Edward could almost forget that his favorite tunes were not playing in the background to make the moment perfect.

**Pixie : **Hey, Lehstat, I got a cape. Maybe we can convince that

**Pixie : **brother of yours that you're not so doofy. Want to trade?

Edward laughed to himself, and started to type a reply. Pixie, who lived in France, was married to their guildmate MoodMan. They were a formidable pair in part due to MoodMan's strategic abilities (he was an expert on computer simulation), but also due to Pixie's energy and speed. She was the richest of all the characters, simply because she had a knack for standing exactly where the best items popped up, as if she could tell the future. Trading with her was almost always a worthwhile experience.

All in all this had been a perfect night.


	3. Take Out

**Authors' Note: Woohoo! Plot!**

**Disclaimer: It's hard to believe but we STILL don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Shop Around the Corner **_

"Uh, mom?"

Bella froze in place, looking down at a surprising mixture of twisted noodles and vegetables.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why'd you get Americanized Chinese?"

_Dinner had already gotten off to enough of a weird start without this_, Bella reflected in confusion. Creeping down the stairs a good ten minutes after her mother slammed the door, Bella had prepared herself for full-fledged warfare, only to find her mother humming over a salad she had just finished making. It was unlike her mother not to dwell on things; it was even more unlike her to go out of her way to be pleasant when she had just had a quarrel. Handing her a plate piled quite unnecessarily high with food (and adding in a rather sincere-looking smile), they'd settled in remarkably good humor down at the dinner table.

Yet even so, Bella had not come to the full realization that something huge was afoot until she'd considered the food. Which, good grief, was _take out._

_"_Oh, well, you know, I thought it might be nice to break out of the routine a little bit," Renee said casually.

Bella swallowed nervously. Her mother loved cooking to a fault. Giving up the chance to experiment disastrously with what they would have to consume at various meals was similar to another person agreeing to let the doctor amputate.

This could only mean one thing. Her mother wanted to have a talk.

Bracing herself, Bella took a sip of water and pretended not to notice that anything unusual was happening. Situations such as these required careful handling, and she could guess well enough that the best course of action was just to let Renee start on her own. So she allowed herself to enjoy the noodles as she ate them. They were, after all, the first food that resembled normal since Renee had forced her to a "friend"'s house for lunch two years ago. Unless you counted the school lunches, but then again, what school food is "normal"?

"Bella..." Her mother started after a few minutes of silence. Then she hemmed and hawed for a little bit, while Bella leaned into her hand.

"You might have noticed how happy Phil and I have been when we were together recently," Renee shot off suddenly.

Her daughter nodded numbly. _Well, yeah. I assume that's why you got married._

"I know that you can't really understand this, but to be in a _real relationship _like ours, not the virtual type--" and here her eyes flashed a little, showing that after all she hadn't forgotten the argument just now "--that you seem used to, it's important not to let yourself be shy. Get to know people, allow yourself to get close -- well, it helps you to not only share your lives, but to share your thoughts, and understand each other. That's what relationships are all about."

Bella couldn't help thinking back to her training with Lehstat earlier in the day. They always enjoyed their conversations together, even though it was carried out with thought bubbles over animated heads. They had really gotten to know each other, discussing all manner of things during their months together online. She had convinced him to read some E. M. Forster when she had recited her favorite quote : "The only thing worth giving away is yourself." He had gotten her listening to new and exciting types of music when she had never really considered experimenting before. She felt a closeness to him that she had never experienced with anyone else...

...but she wasn't about to tell her mother all that. After all, her mother's concern over online safety had meant that they didn't even know each other's first names. Although Bella, at least, knew that Lehstat lived in the US. Renee had been convinced that giving away any information of that sort would lead to certain death for her daughter.

Renee was continuing to talk about all the friends that Bella would make if she just put herself out there a little more. "You're just too quiet and you definitely spend too much time in your room. You should really do something besides just lie around all day. With a beautiful daughter like you I should be beating back the young men with a stick, but you never seem to be dating anyone."

Bella tried to suppress an eye roll with limited success, but her mother was too busy waiting for some type of reply to be angry. How could she explain to her mom that a pale brunette just didn't inspire the boys of Phoenix the way the tall, tan blondes did?

Not that it mattered anyway.

"Mom, you know that I don't just lie around all day," Bella argued, twisting some more noodles around her fork, "Yes, I'm in my room a lot, but I'm usually learning something, or reading, or programming... I've also met some great people online. I know _you_ might not be able to understand _this_," Bella said pointedly, mimicking her mother earlier, "but they've really helped me to see the world."

Renee sighed, her brow furrowing. "I just worry about you not getting out very much." She considered for a moment, her innocent but very perceptive eyes raking over Bella as the two of them sat somberly at the table. "I don't mean to be neglecting you by spending so much time on the phone with Phil. It'll probably be easier for you… and me… when he gets signed somewhere. We can all settle down together and--" suddenly she was grinning – "I'll make sure that you don't have to worry about anything else when all the boys start falling for you."

Bella raised her eyebrows and wondered how the conversation had gotten so serious so quickly. "Honestly Mom, you're not neglecting me. I know that you love me and you love Phil too."

Then she was staring down at the table, biting her lip. The topic of Renee and Phil brought up some thoughts that she had been trying to keep buried. The ideal picture of their family, the vision her mom saw already, was of all three of them, together. Yet, Bella knew – and had known for some time – that right now they weren't ready for that.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she said slowly, searching for how to say this. "You know…basically you guys are on your honeymoon and you're watching out for me too."

"But that's what we want to do!"

"Yeah, I know," Bella murmured. "I know. But I also know that both of you deserve some time with each other – just the two of you." And now she had reached the point of no return. Frowning down at her Chinese, she finally decided what the action was she had to take.

"I've actually been thinking about moving to Forks to stay with Charlie. Not because I don't love you, but because I do."


	4. Moving

_**Authors' Note: Yes, ventrilo is an actual program which is used at our house for multiple people to talk around the world. Sorry about the angst.**_

_**To answer your questions: Everyone is human, and it is, indeed, BxE**_

_**Disclaimer: Would you believe we actually own **__**Twilight**__** and **__**The Shop Around the Corner**__**? Didn't think so.**_

_Guild Chat_

**Arrwyn: **Urg. These n00bs keep coming and

**Arrwyn: **offering to trade with me

**Pixie: **lol, beggars?

**Arrwyn: **yeah they're just like "giv me ur gold plz"

**MoodMan:** haha I get that all the time

**Lehstat: **dont we all?

**Pixie:** not me I run XP

**Lehstat: **--;;

**Arrwyn: **rofl

**Lehstat: **hey arrwyn whats happening with you?

**Lehstat: **i mean, about moving

**Lehstat: **you going to be leaving after all?

**Arrwyn: **yeah... the end of the summer.

**Pixie:** I know! Move to Paris and we can

**Pixie: **go shopping together

**Arrwyn: **ha, no thx i dont like shopping

**MoodMan: **see im not abnormal pixie!

**Pixie: **Oo Lies, all lies!

**Lehstat:** you nervous, Arrwyn?

**Arrwyn:** a little.

**Arrwyn:** ...well, a lot.

**Lehstat: **but we're going to be here no matter where you are

**Arrwyn:** yeah I keep telling myself that

-----------------------------

Edward had really enjoyed the summer. There had been so many things to do and he had been able to spend part of everyday online with Arrwyn.

These next couple weeks were going to be hard, however, since she was going to be so busy with moving. While it didn't really matter where she logged on, she had told them all that there was just too much to be done in order to spend much time with the guild for a few days.

He was surprised at how disappointed he felt knowing that he would not be able to talk to her everyday. That was why he decided to convince every one to use the ventrilo voice communication program when she came back. The server in every guild was set up so that by hooking in to ventrilo with a headset, they could all actually talk to one another around the world. No more limiting himself to just conversation bubbles, no, he would get to enjoy hearing her voice for the first time.

"What are you reading?" Emmett asked when he saw Edward sprawled on his bed. The stereo (which Emmett, yes, actually returned) played some type of classical music quietly in the background. The computer was off, for once, and Edward, bronze hair askew, was smiling slightly as he flipped a page.

"Just a book of poems – e.e.cummings"

Emmett's expression turned comically incredulous as he came closer to look over Edward's shoulder. "Are you kidding? 'Anyone lived in a pretty how town' was forced on me a couple years ago and I thought I would be ill. What could ever prompt you to read that stuff?"

Edward laughed. "Actually a friend of mine told me she really loves some of these poems and I thought I'd give it a try." He glanced up at his brother, his eyes dazed from having been immersed so long in the words. "You know... some of them can really be quite moving if you give them a chance. Seeing how people interpret the poems can give you some insight into their characters."

Scoffing, Emmett asked, "And what do you think of my character, now that you know how I feel about these poems?"

Raising an eyebrow, Edward only said, "Are you sure you want me to say?"

Emmett chuckled, conceding defeat. "So, who's this friend that seems to have you wrapped around her finger? When do I get to meet her?"

"Arrwyn, and I already explained a while ago about how, sadly, you won't get to meet her. Not that I wouldn't like to," Edward said, looking weary.

His brother suddenly grew more serious as he noticed the tightness of Edward's face, and the small worry line that was appearing between his brows. Listening to the music once again, Emmett realized that he recognized the tune -- Edward often used it to try to relax.

Suddenly worried, he lowered his voice and asked, "Hey, Edward, are you all right?"

"Just fine."

Somehow, Emmett didn't believe that. Sitting down on the bed beside Edward, he put his hand over the page in the book that Edward was reading. When he looked up, more tired-looking than annoyed, Emmett asked more insistently, "What's up?"

The answer came softly with a shake of the head. "It's just Arrwyn. She's moving, and I'm not going to be able to talk to her for a few days..." he paused, considering. "Well, more than that. She seemed a bit upset when I last spoke to her online."

Emmett smiled, but not as boisterously as before. "Wow, you sound like you're pretty attached to her. First she's getting you to read bad poetry, then you start to get vibes from her over the internet..."

Edward shrugged it off. "We're friends. I can tell when she's not happy."

"It's nothing to be worried over, though," Emmett continued carefully, once again serious. "Everyone seems to go through a little anxiety when they move. If she's good enough to get such loyal friends online, it seems like this Arrwyn could fit right in wherever she goes."

Edward just looked at him, his light green eyes intense. The pause that followed was completely silent, all except for the tinkling music which desperately tried to lighten the tension. Slowly, he nodded.

Then Edward sighed, "now would you please get your hand off my book?"

-----------------------------

The drive to the house was… awkward.

Charlie had picked her up at the airport, greeting her while pulling Bella into an embrace almost as uncomfortable as his smile. She couldn't deny to herself that she was happy to see him again, but the overcast sky quite easily kept her mood dark. It had only gotten darker, both her mood and the sky, as she'd seen that they were driving home in the police cruiser

It was so quiet. Bella didn't know who was to blame for this silence to end all silences. Probably both of them – after all, as much as Charlie was shy and horrible at small talk, so was she. The point was, whoever was causing it, sitting there in the car without a word and staring out the window into what might as well have been a foreign country was almost literally _painful._

And it just went on… and on… and on…

_Wow. Everything sure is green, _Bella thought, desperate for some distraction. Her eyes followed the outlines of the tall trees, the water on the leaves, the moss that preyed on every living thing. _I don't remember it being so…vibrant… when I was here before. Surely it would have depleted my brain capacity for green so much that I would have gone colorblind?_

"Bells, we're almost there," Charlie said, indicating the road ahead with a vague sweep of his hand. "Only about a mile now… keep a look out…"

Bella felt terror creep into her at the thought of seeing the house. Not that she hadn't seen it before, but it's always different… seeing things when you don't know how long you're going to be stuck with them. What if it was worse than she remembered? What if she just got a sinking feeling whenever she looked at it, and she'd have to live with that, every day, for who knows how long? What would she do?

Then, quite suddenly, there it was. And the terror subsided.

"Bells, welcome to Forks."


	5. A Meeting

**Authors' Note: Thanks so much to all who reviewed! It's very inspiring!**

**Now, the **_**moment we've all been waiting for!**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Shop Around the Corner**_**. What made you think we did?**

So far the day had gone pretty well. Sure, she was the new girl in town, but at least this was the first day of school for everyone and she didn't have to stand out from the rest.

Arriving for school nervous and exhausted from lack of sleep, she had sheltered completely under her white raincoat while running into the building from the parking lot. She'd signed in, received a map and instructions about where her classes would be, and got a few helpful smiles from people that met her along the way which somehow allowed her to find the courage to survive block one.

She had come in for homeroom amid a tangle of casually chatting juniors. Her teacher, an aging man who seemed to have slight hearing problems, wished her luck on her first day as she took a seat near the front of the room, unwilling to remove her raincoat. Luck, she found, did find it within itself to smile on Bella, placing beside her a friendly and easy-going boy who immediately picked up on her preference of Bella over Isabella.

Introducing himself as Mike Newton, he'd smiled at her eagerly.

"Forks High School is a lot easier to navigate once you get used to it," he comforted her warmly, "if you want I can help you learn the ropes. Anything I can do for you, Bella, you just ask."

"Thanks Mike," she'd murmured, grateful for the welcome, yet wondering why he reminded her of a Labrador retriever.

Then, of course, in her first real class she'd met an easily excitable girl named Jessica Stanley. Jessica had rich, curly hair and a big smile -- a smile almost as big as the mouth that held it. Taking away the entire need for Bella's input in the conversation (for which she was grateful) Jessica soon was helping the new kid become up to date on all the latest gossip, rattling off long strings of facts (and tidbits considerably less than facts) as they popped into her mind.

And Bella was very happy. Her worries, as it turned out, had come to naught -- the people who passed her in the hall, who sat with her in classes, were very friendly and welcoming. The only truly annoying thing was how much attention she seemed to be attracting. She wanted desperately to be able to shy away from the spotlight, but that, of course, was impossible -- she was the new kid, and that had consequences.

Then, of course, it happened. Bella was on her way to lunch when she made the unfortunate mistake of checking the map again.

It was only for a moment, moving with her head buried in the piece of paper, but it was long enough. She should have known better, even though there was absolutely nothing to trip over and the whole thing took about five seconds. She was, after all, Bella Swan, and there was no preventing the inevitable.

Stumbling over her own feet, suddenly she was hurtling towards the hard floor.

Instead of hitting the ground, however, she hit something else. Actually, some_one_ else. In utter embarrassment, she scrambled to back up, shoulder aching, but this only resulted in the complete scattering of her books across the floor as they fell out of her hands. She flushed furiously, and looked up...

...into a pale, handsome face, graceful bronze hair which tumbled to the ears, but most of all the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Not only her stomach, but the world beneath her lurched as she felt an unfamiliar sensation flood her body.

_Great, I've managed to make a fool out of myself in front of one of the best looking guys in school._ "Sorry, I don't know how that happened-- Really, I hope that I didn't hurt you," she managed to squeak out, mortified.

"It's okay," the boy said quickly, righting her, "excuse me." With that he hurried away to a far table where another boy and a girl were already sitting, almost as if he were escaping.

Bella was almost in tears as she made her way through the line and found a place to sit with her new friends.

"So I see that you've met Edward Cullen," Jessica said without preemptory, as if landing on someone counted as an introduction. "Most of the girls in school can't get enough of him because he's so brilliant and, of course, absolutely gorgeous. He obviously thinks he's better than everyone else though," she said with a smirk, "because he never goes out with anyone no matter how great they might be." She tossed her dark curls and shook her head dramatically while lowering her gaze to the tabletop.

Bella wondered at this assessment of Edward. She had thought that he was just as embarrassed by her fall as she had been, but she now worried that he might think she was a complete idiot. Certainly she was clumsy, but she could definitely hold her own against anyone academically.

-----------------

At the far table, Emmett was already teasing Edward about his entrance. "So, is the new girl throwing herself at you already little brother? Not bad looking either…You certainly move fast."

"Would you stop? She slipped, I helped her up. That's it." Contradicting this statement was the way he buried his red, red face in his hands.

"And you didn't notice anything else about her?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

Rosalie, Emmett's stunning girlfriend, glared disapprovingly at him from across the table. "What is that supposed to mean Emmett?!"

Undaunted, Emmett's grin continued to reach from ear to ear. "Nothing Rose, she just looks like his type and he certainly was staring at her."

"I wasn't staring at her," Edward shot back immediately. "It's just … well, she has such interesting eyes."

"Ha," laughed Emmett, "I knew it."

"Hey Emmett, here's a bright idea --"

"Oh no, Eddie, no threats on the first day of school," Emmett cackled maniacally.


	6. Misunderstandings

**Authors' Note: This was originally going to be part of the last chapter, but we found that these events shouldn't just be tacked on to something. The penny experiment is true as well (with a US penny) if you ever feel like having some fun spinning pennies.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly we are no closer to owning **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Shop Around the Corner**_**. Shades of **_**Pride and Pr**_**ejudice in this one too (not surprising since Stephenie Meyer claimed it as an influence for **_**Twilight**_

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she looked down at her schedule, searching for her afternoon classes. Computer Science and Statistics, probably her two favorite subjects. She was excited to head to computer science first, and could hardly wait to hear what they would be covering this year.

She had loved programming for almost as long as she could remember. With at least the basics of several coding languages under her belt, and often knowing more complex sequences, Bella was more than competent enough to take the AP class. She had a passion for the subject that surprisingly few others shared, able to use it as a stress-reliever or a concentration device. As she made her way to class, she found herself hoping that they might learn a little more html since she wanted to hone her skills in that area.

The AP Computer Science class had the run of two rooms: a small, clean room where the desks were set up in pairs, and, through an adjoining doorway, a mini-computer lab. Since it was only the first day, everyone filed into the first of the rooms, setting up their books and choosing desks that would be theirs for the rest of the year.

Upon entering the classroom, Bella was excited (and a little embarrassed) to see that Edward Cullen was already there, seated at a desk a little off to the side. Remembering that she had fallen on him at lunch (well, she wasn't likely to forget it soon) she wasn't sure that she felt up to actually saying much to him. There was an empty seat near his just beckoning, however, which she took as she steeled herself to try to make decent conversation.

Mr. Phelan, their teacher, walked into the room at that moment. A short man with a hooked nose and formal clothing, he surveyed the class with an air of detachment as the class were working to slowly quiet. Spying Bella, the teacher broke into a short, swift smile and walked over.

"Ms. Swan, so pleasant to have you here with us," he said, shaking her hand. Noticing who she was sitting next to, his grin became much more sincere. "You are lucky to be in a class with Mr. Cullen. His expertise in this area will, I'm sure, be very beneficial to you. When you find yourself struggling I'm sure he will be able to set you straight."

Bella couldn't help being a little affronted. The way Mr. Phelan had phrased that made it seem like it was inevitable that she need help.

"Don't worry Mr. Phelan, I have quite a lot of experience with programming myself. I don't imagine that I will need constant assistance." She was surprised at how angry she was to think that her teacher might believe she couldn't understand the subject.

The teacher just kept going on and on, turning to Edward to look down on him like a stern grandfather looks down on the only grandchild he is fond of. "We were all very impressed with your test results last year, Mr. Cullen. If I didn't have restrictions by age, I'd have tried to get you to skip a grade. But of course, I'm sure you'd object to that. After all," he said, remembering to turn back to Bella, "Edward is very thorough in his studies and I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss anything."

_Why don't you build him a shrine for heaven's sake?_ Bella glanced over at Edward, who remained silent, and wondered about Jessica's comments from lunch. Did he really enjoy this hero worship? Was he sitting their silently expecting her to feel the same way about him?

Upon the end of class, she checked her map and headed to Statistics, feeling ruffled and not at all as she had been expecting to feel after a subject she enjoyed so much.

----------------

As soon as he could leave, Edward burst out of the Computer Science room, breathing heavily. Waiting for a moment as the others left, he braced his hands against the wall.

He could feel the blush burning in his cheeks and groaned as he thought back on the class, knowing that he would file it away as one of those embarrassing moments you can't laugh at no matter how much time had passed. How could Mr. Phelan do that to him? What was he, crazy?

And Edward had just sat there like an idiot, no idea how to respond and feeling the new kid stare a hole into the side of his head. Mr. Phelan dragged the torture on and on... not even noticing for a bit as the bell rang for class to begin, so caught up was he in his moronic rant in Edward's praise...

It had to be fine, though. It was Computer Science; not many people cared what happened in Computer Science. He would be okay. Everyone would forget.

Keeping his thoughts strictly on that train, Edward gathered his strength and, picking up his books, headed off to Statistics.

----------------

Bella had just noticed Edward again, purposefully walking into the classroom ahead of her. This time she wasn't sitting near him. She didn't want to have to worry about trying to make conversation. Choosing a seat on the opposite side of the room (he seemed to have a preference for always sitting on the left), she took a deep breath and tried to bring back her concentration.

Ms. Emmons began the class with a little talk about probability, expertly rallying the Summer-struck students to attention. "Now, just because something has two possible outcomes doesn't mean that they are equally likely," she was lecturing them energetically. "Can someone give me an example where the chances are indeed 50-50?"

"A coin," Edward said quickly. The textbook case.

"Actually," Bella volunteered "that's only true when you flip the coin, ignoring the negligible chance of it landing on its side of course. With a penny, if you set it on its side and spin it with your finger you'll end up with it being tail side up 70 percent of the time."

"Well, it sounds like we have an experiment to run," enthused Ms. Emmons, glad to have such an excellent opportunity on the first day of school.

At that point, the entire class looked for pennies to begin spinning on their desks. After their first round, 14 of the 20 students had ended up tails.

"Of course, this is just our first sampling. We need to replicate this experiment a few times," continued the teacher.

----------------

Everyone was enjoying themselves with the little experiment and some of them began thanking Bella for her suggestion. Edward was spinning the penny he had dug up out of his pocket quietly. Examining it, he realized that -- of course -- the head side of the penny had more weight on it, the metal of the image on that side more pronounced. He was interestedly contemplating what other factors might get in the way of expected results in cases such as this when the mumbling of a boy sitting nearby broke into his thoughts.

"About time someone put Cullen in his place. Everyone thinks he's such an expert on everything."

Put him in his place? Was that what she was doing? It had seemed like such a fun little diversion, spinning pennies. Maybe she thought that he couldn't understand probability at all. Maybe she was claiming that he couldn't see things from another perspective and could only recite things from a book.

The bell rang and he quickly gathered his books while Bella quietly came up to him. "It only works with pennies though, thanks to the weight of Mr. Lincoln's head," she laughed shyly.

"Thanks. I was able to figure that out myself," he said curtly as he walked out the door.

Bella was stunned by his reaction. She had been trying to have a gentle conversation with him after the debacle that was lunch. Maybe Jessica was right about him after all.

By this time Edward was already down the hall and wondering if Bella really had taken an instant dislike to him.

Seriously, who thought about _spinning_ the coin when someone mentioned the coin case anyway? Maybe it wasn't just a fun tidbit. Maybe she'd thought that up specifically to prove him wrong. Maybe she could be spiteful even though it was her first day.

Maybe he'd been wrong to think that she had interesting eyes.


	7. Relaxation

**Disclaimer: Waah, why don't we own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Shop Around the Corner**_

Charlie had just started preparing a snack when he heard a loud thump on the front door. As he turned around, startled, Bella, mahogany hair flying, burst through the doorway, grimacing in pain.

"Hey honey, what the heck happened?" he asked, rushing to move forward and help.

He eased her gently out of her coat and stepped back, his expression concerned. His daughter's reply was mumbled. "Tripped on the front step."

"Really?" He stared at her in amazement. "What did you do, fall into the front door?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed. At her father's incredulous face, she felt inclined to elaborate, "well, you know, stuff like that happens to me all the time. You should have seen me in school today."

_Darn it, why did I have to bring that up again?_ Bella immediately snarled to herself. The whole drive home had been an unpleasant contemplation of the day's events. Charlie just shook his head, a sudden smile coming to his face, and closed the door behind her.

"So, Bells, you might be wondering why I'm home so--"

Bella raised her head in alarm. "What's burning?"

"Burning?"

"Yeah. It smells kind of like... burnt toast."

Charlie smiled sheepishly. "That would, uh, be a snack."

"Char- I mean, Dad! Do you remember our conversation last night? About how I would do all the cooking?" Bella reprimanded.

He cleared his throat, ignoring her. "You might be wondering why I was home so early," Charlie said. "Well, I got off today to help you get settled in. You know, help unpack... work with that laptop of yours..."

At that Bella turned around sharply, a smile blissfully crossing her features. "You mean... you got rid of the old nasty thing that was on my desk?"

Charlie crossed his arms defensively, but with a joking air. "That... that was a computer."

"The first one ever in existence, I should think," Bella laughed, losing herself for a moment and hugging him lightly around the shoulders. Charlie didn't seem to mind, however. "It took half an hour to turn on."

"Well, your laptop doesn't take that long. I've got it all set up by now, and it can even go on the internet without making weird noises."

"YES!" Bella yelped happily, her eyes widening in delight. _Lehstat, here I come!__  
_  
"But first," Charlie said, pressing his advantage, "you have to eat something. No complaints."

Bella pretended to narrow her eyes. However, inside her head, the celebrations were already beginning with a wild ruckus. She certainly needed this escape. After all that had happened at school today... _Good grief, Bella, why did you have to bring that up again?_ she thought to herself, annoyed at how she couldn't seem to keep from dwelling on it.

Turning back to her dad, she raised an eyebrow. "Very well, I accept your offer... but what is it?"

"Uh... burnt toast."

--------------------

It had been a very disconcerting day. Edward wasn't quite sure why he couldn't seem to relax. He couldn't stop thinking about the new girl, Bella Swan. Why did she dislike him and, even more to the point, why did he care?

They had spoken no more than a half dozen words to each other during the course of the day. Why should she occupy his thoughts? The truth was that he had been taken aback when he looked into her eyes at lunch. There had seemed to be so much in them intelligence, caring…was it even possible to see that much into someone within the first two minutes of seeing them?

And yet, she had not seemed to see much that was admirable in him. It was time to do something else and get his mind off of the events of the day. It would be nice to get online later and talk to his friends. He was sure that they could get him out of this mood, but it was still a little early to meet. Hopefully Arrwyn would be back today and, possibly, have a headset so they could have a nice long talk. He headed to the kitchen to get a snack and then would probably go to the piano just to be doing something.

Esme came upon him sitting there at the kitchen table looking distracted. "Tough first day?"

"What?...Oh no, I was just thinking through some things."

"They gave you some tough problems right from the start?" laughed Esme. "And why in the world are you spinning pennies?"

"Spinning...?"

Edward looked down in time to see a shiny copper coin go twirling away from his fingers. For a moment, he could only watch its progress, how it seemed to glide, the way its reflection danced with it across the smooth surface. Then, almost as if he were swatting a mosquito, Edward pounded it flat on the countertop. Esme jumped at the loud sound and looked at her son questioningly.

"...oh, I don't know. No reason, I suppose..." he answered vaguely, abandoning his quest for a snack and sneaking away to find refuge with his piano.

--------------------

Even with her laptop, this was taking a long time to load. She should have realized... realized that it was an MMO and ventrilo were large things to download, realized that she might want this done in advance...

realize that she would desperately, desperately want to talk away her day at school with her only real friends.

But she hadn't. And so Bella was stuck pacing backward and forward in front of the familiar flickering of a computer screen, unable to access her escape, as the shadows of the day crept back into her head.

_Thanks. I was able to figure that out myself._

Bella covered her face in her hands, unable to keep from envisioning Edward's cool features. She hadn't been doing anything wrong. How did someone do that, just fire an unfriendly remark back at someone with the force of a cannon?

_Stop it, Bella. Come on._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, watching the computer screen. The progress bar, inching along, was a quarter filled. Oh, have mercy.

What she couldn't stand, though, was the way she had instantly felt some sort of jolt, when they had accidentally touched at lunch -- ha, accidentally is an understatement, falling on someone is in it's own class entirely -- and the feeling that could almost be described as burning, that there was something unique about him. And then getting coldly rejected.

But what had she known about him, anyway? All she knew was the way his hair fell around his face, and the gorgeous color of his eyes. How could that tell you anything about a person? _And why am I getting so OBSESSED? _

Bella groaned, blushing at her own stupidity. Couldn't she just _let it go_, for heaven's sake? Couldn't she just accept the fact that he was a jerk and deal with it?

_Darn you, slow loading screen. Darn you._

------------------------

It was getting late when Edward finally logged on to Ventrilo with his guildmates. His first experience with the program was hearing Pixie's high-pitched worrying through his earphones.

"Oooh, is this going to work right? This is the first time I've actually tried this" came the voice in Pixie's (not-surprisingly) hyper French accent.

MoodMan, however, was a calming presence. His voice was smooth and educated (he was, after all, a professor), but also as sincere and friendly as his texting had been. "I'm sure everything is okay," he would soothe Pixie affectionately, before asking, "Lehstat, how's everything down at your end? It's wonderful to finally get to hear your voice!"

Lehstat laughed, "Yes, it's nice to hear yours too, although it's difficult to pick it out with everyone talking at once."

Pixie had apparently gotten hold of Angelmage, an old guild friend who hadn't logged on that much in the past month, and soon her quiet voice was excitedly entering the conversation.

"Oh, we definitely need to use this Ventrilo thing more," she said, a smile in her voice. "It's almost as if we're all in the same room!"

A timid voice suddenly broke through the rest.

"Hey, is that you, guys?"

And, of course, there was only one person left that it could be.

"Arrwyn!" Pixie yelped in delight.


	8. Friendships

**Authors' Note: For the curious among you, Lestat is the name of the vampire from the Anne Rice books (we've never read them, but apparently Edward has), Arrwyn is Bella's variation of Arwen from **_**The Lord of the Rings**_

**About the MMO (massive-multiplayer online) : one of us has played three different MMOs, but the one in this story is purely fictional, although based off the usual standards. However, there is a slight tendency to lean toward a Maplestory-ish style, if you want to imagine it like that.**

**Special thanks to our MMO player for telling us about his Guild Karaoke coming up.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah we don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Shop Around the Corner**_

"Oh wow, now I feel like a movie star," Bella grinned into her headset, in response to the immediate chorus of her screen name led by Pixie's high-pitched ecstasy.

"Just as good as," MoodMan chuckled.

Bella smiled even more, having already matched both MoodMan and Pixie's voices to their screen names. She wondered if his face matched her expectations as much as his voice did. If only this thing could let you see as well as hear.

"Hey, Arwynn, it's good to have you back," a musical voice with no French accent exclaimed joyously.

"Lehstat, is that you?" Bella breathed in excitement, knowing already. She succumbed to the urge to close her eyes and drink in his tones. She was, after all, hearing the voice of her best friend for the first time ever. It was one of those moments you had to store in your memory. Even if that voice had some slight distortion due to the internet channels.

"Yes, of course. Don't I sound familiar? We've known each other for months," Lehstat laughed.

Strangely enough, he did. Almost as if she had heard him in a past life.

"How is the new town?" MoodMan asked for the rest of them, and Bella could almost hear everyone's anticipation.

"Pretty good, I guess," she answered half-heartedly.

Pixie, however, was obviously not satisfied. "That doesn't sound very enthusiastic at all!"

"Well, you know, everything's fine, I mean in terms of my dad and the school and all that... it's just that everything is very... different."

"Weren't you expecting that?" laughed a softer voice, and Bella felt compelled to respond with an incredulous, "Angela?"

Angela was the only player whose name she actually knew, and as her username, Angelmage, so much resembled it she didn't feel that bad about cluing them all in.

"I know, sorry I haven't been on in a while," she sighed. "Everything's been very hectic, but Pixie got a hold of me with her claws of steel a few days ago... and so here I am."

"Wow, this really is a party," Bella said, leaning back in her chair happily. "I can completely understand the hectic...ness, my life's been a little hard to swallow lately. BUT! Before you guys start sympathizing, I have to say that the first day of school was a success. Almost everyone here was very friendly and helpful." _Almost._

"Yeah, same here," Lehstat agreed, "Although... I have to say that there was the occasional exception." At this point, his tone made it pretty clear he had a few thought-worthy first day moments much like Bella's.

She grimaced into the headset, brought back to the thoughts she had wanted to forget. "Well, me too. But, you know, there's no helping it. Some people... there's just no understanding them."

"Very true," he said, in such a way that Bella knew he somehow understood completely.

"Enough with the commiserating!" Pixie laughed into the line, breaking through Bella's gloomy thoughts. "I want to see some celebrations, and I want to see them soon."

"Why?" Angela asked, amused.

"Because I said so!" the French voice commanded. Then came a small exclamation. "I know the perfect thing! How about we plan... a karaoke night!"

"How in the world can we possibly do karaoke?" questioned Bella. "The lag would be terrible if we all tried to sing at the same time, and where would we get the words?"

"Well, maybe it won't be traditional karaoke," chimed Pixie, "but we must all choose a song to sing for the others."

Everyone shook their heads in their own separate rooms and sighed, thinking she was nuts.

But by the end of the night, the date was set.

-----------------------

"So," Mike said as he sidled up to Bella, "have you settled in here yet? I heard that you were quite the hit in Statistics the other day."

"I don't know about that." She knew that at least _one_ person hadn't really been impressed.

"Well, let me just say that everyone keeps telling me how much fun they had thanks to you. Makes me wish I were taking the class."

Bella just laughed in response. She actually was enjoying her classes this year… although the computer science teacher was a bit annoying with his fawning over Edward Cullen. Still, they were due to cover some interesting things and she was looking forward to it.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then," Mike said shaking her out of her reverie.

"Oh, yes. See you later," Bella responded as she headed off to English.

Bella liked English class a lot. Even though she had a penchant for math and science classes, she was a huge fan of literature and generally read everything she could get her hands on. It wasn't as if she had some overwhelming desire to write a bunch of essays (she wasn't a masochist) but she loved being exposed to new writings and ideas.

Although it was early in the year, Mr. Edgar decided that now was the time to assign some group projects. Each group was given a different book to critique and present back to the class. Bella was assigned to a group with Jessica Stanley and Rosalie Hale. She hadn't really met Rosalie until now and was a bit nervous. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, which was an understatement, she was also so very sure of herself. Bella wished for even a tenth of that confidence.

"E. M. Forster – I love his writing," she told her group when they met. They were supposed to read _A Passage to India_ and report back to the class. She had been somewhat intimidated by Rosalie being in her group, but she was much more comfortable knowing that it was an author with whom she was familiar.

"Really? Does that mean you've already read the book?" Jessica asked her. Bella could just imagine what she was thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'just summarize it for us and we're good to go!'

"Yeah, I have. It's very good," Bella said.

"Thank goodness," Rosalie smiled in response, brushing back a strand of glossy hair. "I always get nervous about this sort of assignment. I often feel like I'm missing out on something that the teacher wants me to report, you know? But then again, most of the time the books they assign are… not worthy of the reread it would take to catch that."

Rosalie was nervous? This self-assured, drop-dead gorgeous girl got nervous about English assignments? And she actually cared whether or not she caught everything in the book?

"Wow," Bella blurted, before pulling herself together. "Well, you know, we can all get together before the report and discuss it. Everyone gets worthwhile ideas at the end of a book, all we need to do is work off that."

Rosalie cast a doubting look at Jessica, and Bella silently conceded the point. The brunette, although she was very friendly, did not look like the type to even finish the book.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rosalie acknowledged. "How about next Friday? We can arrange everything next week."

"Sounds good to me," Bella agreed, just as Jessica cried, "Are you crazy? The assignment is due half a week after that!"

Rosalie and Bella both exchanged knowing glances. They could already sense their companionship growing. Which Bella found surprising.

"If you want to get started earlier, that's fine," Rosalie stated, her plump lips twitching. "I know that this cuts it awfully late, but I wanted to make sure we all had enough time to read the book. You know, schedules can get busy."

Jessica stared at her for a moment as if unsure what to say.

"Friday it is," Bella laughed.


	9. Scheming

**Authors' Note: By the way, have we mentioned how much we love reviews?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Shop Around the Corner.**_** Except in our minds!**

As the weeks went by, Bella grudgingly noticed that Edward really was very good with computers. Sitting next to him, she couldn't help but see that he enthusiastically began his projects as soon as they were handed out and never badgered the teacher trying to make the assignment easier (which seemed to be a common fault in the class). In fact, she didn't really hear him say anything, not that she tried to initiate conversation after his rude comments on the first day. She was constantly aware of his presence, however, and tried unsuccessfully not to compete with him.

When the first quiz was given she happily blitzed through the first page only to notice that Edward had turned the test over before her. _Is he really through with that, or does he plan to get back to some of the harder questions?_ Bella sped up.

Throughout the course of the quiz, Bella found it hard not to notice whenever Edward stopped or turned a page. For some reason, which she knew but wasn't going to admit to herself, she seemed to have formed a little radar in her brain that maintained the status of his progress. What was more unusual, however, was how both of them seemed to be gaining speed as they continued, despite the increasing difficulty of the questions. Bella knew, in a small part of her brain, that it was because she was keeping ahead of Edward that she was going so fast… but unless he was speeding up as well, then wouldn't they have just maintained a steady pace?

Then, suddenly, the quiz was over. Brandishing her paper, Bella whirled around and stood to place it on the front desk.

Her hand collided with Edward's as they both slammed the quizzes down. Bella not only denied the jolt of electricity she felt, she denied it with every fiber of her being.

Since the quiz only took up half the class period, she headed to the computer lab when it was done to finish work on her latest project. At this point, Edward was the only other person in there. Bella gave him the cold shoulder and sat down at her usual computer.

They were already on, and she had soon opened up her program. Unfortunately, however, Bella realized that she still had a problem with it from the last class.

"Argh," she muttered while she was staring at the screen, "why can't I find that error?"

A few completely unproductive minutes passed silently, except for the occasional exasperated exclamation from Bella's side of the room. She ran a hand through her hair angrily, scanning through her lines of coding. Computer Science was fun when things went smoothly, but searching out flaws was not her favorite part.

"Have you looked at the index for the array?"

Edward had appeared over her shoulder. Bella started at the sound of his voice, but after one quick glance at him, she checked the array and noticed that indexing the array was indeed her problem.

"Thanks, I don't know what I was thinking. That should've been the first thing I checked."

"Yeah, well…" at that point he was interrupted by Mr. Phelan who must have figured that now was the time for some more hero worship.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, it is so nice of you to help out Ms. Swan. It is really wonderful of you to offer your expertise to the other students."

Bella tried to control her sudden anger. She hadn't been groveling trying to get some help, and she wouldn't have gone to Edward anyway. He had just suggested something which should have occurred to her anyway. "You know," she began but was cut off by the bell and the sudden rush of students. _It's probably just as well that I didn't finish off __**that**__ thought._

---------------------

"Hey, Rose."

Emmett leaned over the countertop, looking thoughtful.

Sunlight streamed through the big windows of the Cullen household, where the two had been casually chatting. There might as well have been no one else in the house – Esme was out shopping, Carlisle was still at work, and like a vampire that shies away from the sun, Edward had shut himself up in the coffin that was his room, doing whatever it was he usually did.

"What is it?" Rosalie glanced at her boyfriend, intrigued by his expression.

"You know… the homecoming dance is coming up."

She smirked, amused. "Wow. I thought it was just assumed that we were going together."

"Oh, come on. You know that's not what I was getting at. It would be breaking tradition to go all formal and ask you," Emmett waved an impatient hand at her, grinning.

Rosalie raised her delicate eyebrows. "Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking. It'd be nice if Edward would actually go to one of those things."

"Why do you even care?" Rosalie asked, bemused. "Your brother has never showed that he would ever actually get any enjoyment from 'social gatherings'…"

"I know, but that's just because. You know, he's Edward. But on the other hand, he's _Edward_, and I just find it a shame that all of his Edwardness should go to waste. Do you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't have a clue what you mean."

Emmett laughed. "No one ever does. But what I meant to say is that Edward probably would enjoy it, it's just that he's never had someone to go with before. Even though he could _so_ _easily_ get a date."

Rosalie paused, quick on the uptake. "And you're thinking of someone who'd be good?"

"It's pure genius, actually," Emmett congratulated himself. "Bella Swan."

"What?" Rosalie set down her cup of water.

"Oh, you know when they bumped into each other the first day?" Rosalie screwed up her eyes, thinking. That wasn't exactly the way she remembered it, but whatever. "There was definitely some chemistry there. And I've heard that she's into all the same things too, Computer Science and Statistics…"

"She's in my English class," Rosalie mused. "A little nerdy, but very nice. Loves E.M. Forster and e.e. cummings."

Emmett slammed a fist down onto the table with his usual dramatic reactions. "It's fate."

Rosalie chuckled at her own inability to keep up. "What is?"

"The e.e. cummings thing. There's this online friend of Edward's who's really into the stuff. It must be a sign."

Emmett leaned forward even farther, giving the shifty eyes. Rosalie stared, nonplussed.

"Rosalie… are you up for an evil plan?"

That's not a question you get every day. Most people would have been cautious. Even more people would have immediately refused if they knew Emmett. Rosalie, however, wasn't a normal person.

"Sure, evil plans sound fun. What do I have to do?"


	10. Muse

**Author's Note: Just thought we would point out that Bella and Edward do not recognize each other's voices for the most part because they are not expecting it to be someone they know. We frequently have people calling here who mistake one voice for another and, sadly, I have failed to recognize the voice of a very good friend on occasion simply because I wasn't expecting the call.**

**Sorry that we can't update as often due to work getting back to normal.**

**Disclaimer: Ha ha ha **_**Twilight**_** and **_**The Shop Around the Corner**_** are ours all ours. Okay, maybe not.**

Edward always composed in the attic. Large and barren except for the soft white carpet and piano, the silence in the room could be described as deafening. To Edward, however, it just seemed pleasantly empty. It had the tone quality of a canyon, where notes and moods remained shivering in the air even when a piece was done.

Normally, however, he wouldn't have gone immediately up to the attic after a day at school. He would describe himself as an off and on composer, and he used the piano like most others would use a journal -- only when he had something to say. Still, though, for some reason he found his head tilting upward as he walked through the door, and the temptation was far too hard to ignore.

Muttering some excuse to Rose and Emmett, who had apparently decided that the kitchen was the ideal place to spend a romantic afternoon, he had succumbed to the call.

And now here he was.

Edward thrummed absentmindedly through some scales to get his creative juices flowing. Walking his fingers delicately up into the highest register, and then slowly winding his way back down, he pondered exactly what he was going to do. There was no pressure on him to play a real song, of course, as every sound seemed mysteriously to get muffled in its trip to the lower floors, but he wanted to be productive given that he otherwise had no reason to come up here.

He ended up wandering aimlessly with the notes, setting up a generic tune and just playing as he watched the sky get steadily darker outside. He couldn't help thinking back to his day at school.

_Edward continued to stare at the computer which had just been vacated by Bella Swan. That went well. He had heard her grumble about finding the error in her program and decided to suggest looking at the array since he had just discovered having made an indexing mistake himself. It had seemed the perfect opportunity to speak to her and, maybe, convince her that he wasn't a self-absorbed idiot._ Thanks Mr. Phelan for letting her know the "real" me.

_Certainly he had been noticing her more and more over the last few weeks. He had to admit that part of him felt a bit competitive with her since that first day in Statistics. In trying to prove that she underestimated his abilities, however, he discovered that he had probably also underestimated hers. _

Edward watched as Mike Newton appeared out of nowhere to escort Bella to class. The boy didn't even have class with her next period. If anyone was going to walk Bella to her next class it should at least be someone in that class. Someone like Edward. Ugh, was this just about correcting her misconceptions or did he feel something else? What was wrong with him? It was bad enough that every other male in the school seemed to be drooling over her, did he have to think about her all the time too?

Scarcely any of these admirers had actually tried to get to know her. So, what exactly was it that they saw? A pretty face, thick mahogany hair. Maybe the less idiotic ones had noticed the soulful brown eyes. Surely no one who knew so little about her could see more in her than that? They saw something, but it obviously wasn't the independent intelligence, the geekiness that one noticed by glancing at her sideways in class. Just what was it about Bella that kept them thinking?  
  
"That's a nice song." 

Edward recognized Esme's voice and without pausing in his melody began to laugh a little.

"You say that so much that I'm afraid I'm too suspicious to believe it anymore, you know."

"It's my job as a mother," Esme chuckled, adding another harmony to the music-filled room. "Still though, I like it. Relaxing, after a few hours of stressful supermarket crowds. What's it called?"

"This? It isn't even really a song, it's just..." but then he stopped.

Because suddenly he realized that he had stepped off his random assortments of chords into another realm entirely. From out of nowhere, his fingers sliding onto the keys as if they had already played this song again and again, a real tune picked its way into the air.

"I don't know what it is," he murmured, confused, as his fingers came to a halt.

Esme smiled at her son when he turned around, a bag of groceries still in her arms.

"It sounded kind of like a lullaby to me."

--------------------

**Pixie: H**ey Arrwyn

**Arrwyn: **what is it?

Two small feminine figures moved in a dance across the screen, one shooting off sparks of blue magic that surrounded her like an aura, the other lithe and pale, to confront ferocious creatures that looked vaguely feline.

**Pixie: **I finally chose my song

**Pixie:** I've been practicing

**Arrwyn: **really?

**Pixie: **You?

**Arrwyn:** lol, its a surprise...

**Pixie:** That doesn't sound promising.

Much to everyone's sincere amazement, karaoke night had become an almost weekly occurrence. And it wasn't all Pixie's doing. The first night had been an unbelievable success (when MoodMan had surprised them all by singing a hilarious song about a person who could sing like a frog, the fun was only destined to increase). Bella still felt a little nervous every time, though, since she wasn't all that confident in her vocal chords. Pixie assured her that that was half the fun of karaoke, however.

**Pixie: **You better actually have something

**Pixie: **No one gets to sit out

**Arrwyn:** o, dont i, tho?

**Pixie: **...

**Arrwyn: **we hav 2 get connected 2

**Arrwyn: **ventrilo soon, actually

**Pixie: **What? Is it already that late?

**Pixie: **Oh, youre right

**Arrwyn: **sigh, 5 more percent ...

**Pixie: **No leveling today, my friend

_Pixie has signed off._

--------------------

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are?" Bella finished dramatically, to the thunderous applause trapped in her headset.

"Bravo! And here I thought that she hadn't picked a song!" laughed Pixie brightly.

Bella was the fourth to sing her masterpiece tonight. As was tradition, MoodMan had started them all off with a song in his deep, unusually tuneful voice, although it had been a fast-paced song jabbered away entirely in French so Bella could only appreciate the music and the expressions which he threw in. Pixie had then taken her spot singing a Johnny Cash song about someone hurting himself in a voice so hilariously upbeat that it ended in breathless laughter on every line. Angela's song was quiet and soaring, leaving a note of satisfaction in every mind... and Bella's had been...

"Awe-inspiring," Lehstat said in mocking congratulation. "I just can't get enough of your voice, Arrwyn. So deep and moving."

"Huh! Let's see how you do," Bella challenged him, knowing immediately that it was a wasted attempt at a dare. Lehstat should have been on American Idol, he was so good.

"I'm the last person yet to go, so I accept that challenge," Lehstat said seriously. "I warn you, however, that my awesome powers may be too much for mortal ears." He paused a minute to say, "I wrote it myself, you know," and then continued darkly, "listen and be amazed..."

They all were.

It was almost impossible to believe a high schooler had written it. As soon as the song began it swept everything else away. It would rise on a sweet wave of voice, then fade by shades so gently that Bella caught her breath. The lyrics were frustrated and poetic, but the tune itself was tender and a lot like a lullaby. It built and fell, tossed and turned like a dream, and when Lehstat's incredible voice finally rose to a climax and died away, there was only a stunned silence to replace it.

"...wow," Bella breathed. That was all one could say. Even as they sat there, she realized that she had already memorized it.


	11. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Do we even need to say it? Yeah, well we still don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Shop Around the Corner.**_

"Emmett, I appreciate your evil plans as much as the next person. Actually," Rosalie said pensively, "now that I think about it, I don't think anyone else appreciates your evil plans."

She shook her head, blonde hair bobbing lightly. The dim light of an overhead bulb threw friendly shadows on the Secret Hideout -- which was actually Emmett's garage. Still, though, it was a garage with the doors locked, and overall it had a nice range of echoes in case they wanted to start cackling.

"That's one of the things I love about you Rose," Emmett laughed, leaning against Edward's car, "you recognize greatness."

Confident as always, Emmett's hands were behind his head as he grinned up at the ceiling. Rose shook her head again. Her boyfriend might be quite the evil mastermind, but he could also be a little unrealistic.

"Greatness or not, I don't see how this can possibly work. How could we get Edward and Bella together? I'm not even sure we can get them to the dance," she pointed out.

"Ah, but this is where our wonderful student council will be able to assist us." Seeing the confused look on Rosalie's face, Emmett continued on, "I know what you're thinking. 'Since when did student council actually do anything'?"

"Basically, yeah," agreed Rosalie. "I've always thought that they were... uh, kind of a bad joke."

Emmett wagged his finger at her. "Ah, but you forget, I love jokes."

"Especially bad ones."

"True. Certainly you remember their ingenious fundraiser – a computerized match making system?"

Rosalie stared at her boyfriend for a silent moment, and Emmett watched with interest as the wheels turned in her eyes. "So... we just fill out sheets for the pair of them?"

"Yes, and we make sure that they are a perfect match." Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, we know that they are a perfect match already so that shouldn't be difficult at all."

Hmm. That was nicely diabolical. Rosalie's strawberry lips twitched as she considered the possibilities. "This still doesn't explain how we are going to get them to the dance at all, though," she sighed, turning back to her boyfriend. "When was the last time you got Edward to go to something like this? And what about Bella, am I supposed to just blindfold her and drag her along?"

There was a two second pause. "No, wait, no," Rosalie quickly backtracked, "don't answer that."

Emmett's eyes shone with mirth. Stroking his chin, he said in a considering voice, "Hmm… I do like blindfolds, but that's not what I had in mind."

"Thank heaven."

"Here's the plan," he said, turning serious. "You have her in your English class right?"

"Yes, but I don't think she's going to believe that this is part of our group project."

"Oh, even better – a group project!" Emmett exclaimed gleefully.

"Okay, you've lost me again."

"Well, I was just thinking that she trusts you as part of her group and, given that she's new here, you just might be able to convince her that this is not necessarily a dinner dance. She could be made to believe that is more of a support for the school kind of thing. Sort of like a required after school activity."

"Oh, she's really going to believe that," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Now, now, Rose. I have faith in you. You've shown yourself to be very convincing when you want to be."

Rosalie smiled, thinking about some of the convincing that she had done. He was right, she could probably go up to Mr. Edgar and convince him that Jessica was bright; Bella was going to be a piece of cake.

Then she remembered something. "Just how are you going to convince Edward? He knows that it's not a required activity."

"Just leave Edward to me," Emmett smiled, and for the first time since he had asked her to scheme with him, looked truly evil. Rosalie couldn't help responding with a conspiratorial look of her own, wondering all the while what it must be like to have a brother like Emmett. Poor Edward.

"Ah," Emmett sighed wistfully, "It's times like this that make me wish I had a fluffy white cat."

"Uh...what?" Rosalie stared at him in astonishment.

"You know, just like they have in the movies?" he asked, face shining. "Where the villain, he just sits there, all evil, watching the hero's impending doom on a screen in his lab, and as he does this..." Emmett nodded his head vigorously, "he strokes his fluffy white cat."

"...Emmett... never mind."

She felt laughter well up inside her. How could a boyfriend be so impossibly perfect?

-------------------------

"So, Edward."

Uh oh.

Edward clicked out of the loading box on his screen. The MMO's server was down, which was annoying, but as soon as he turned around that thought was immediately out of his mind. The alarm bells in his head going off, Edward's eyes widened nervously as he noticed a few of his brother's telltale symptoms.

Emmett was once again standing in his doorway without having knocked, but that was normal. In most ways, actually, one couldn't tell that something was up. Emmett always had a vague air of troublemaking about him, so there really wasn't anything different there, and his stance was as casual as his face betrayed nothing. But Edward knew. Living with Emmett, one developed a survival radar, and without question Edward recognized something in his brother that he liked to call "shark mode".

"Um...hi," he said uncomfortably, unconsciously running a hand through his bronze hair.

"What are you doing? More online game playing?"

"No, actually, it's down," Edward said, and stood up, ready to make his escape before things got bad. But it was too late. Emmett was already circling his prey.

"You look a little jumpy," he noted, closing the door sneakily behind him.

"Oh, uh, no..."

"No really, Edward," Emmett said, "you do. Is something bothering you?"

"No! I mean, I suppose... that... Well, I've just been on the computer all day. Need some fresh air, I guess..." Edward muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

"Perfect," Emmett chuckled, "that's exactly where I was going with this!"

"Me needing fresh air?"

"Yeah. You haven't been going out of the house a lot recently, you need some more variety!" he said sternly.

Edward shook his head, relieved that this was all there was to the conversation. "Sorry, Emmett, I don't really feel like going out into the cold, cruel world just to look for some variety."

"But that's the thing. You don't have to go out into the cold, cruel world, the cold, cruel world will come to you!"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked warily.

Emmett whooped. "PARTY AT OUR HOUSE FRIDAY! I'm going to give some of the lovely ladies of Forks High a chance to cheer you up!"

"_What?!" _No. No no no no no. "You can't just randomly have a party because I'm on the computer too much," Edward pointed out, trying to recover the situation. "I mean, mom... what about mom? Has she agreed to this?"

"Well, no, not yet," Emmett said, expression falling ever so slightly, "but she's been kind of worried about you. I mean, when you aren't playing computer games or composing, you're slaving over that Computer Science project. What you need, my dear boy, is --"

"--nothing. That Computer Science thing will be done in another week, we can have a family dinner or something. And if it's so important, I'll just tell my guildmates that I can't get on this weekend," Edward interjected hurriedly.

"Oh, come on, Edward," Emmett pretended to pout, "I mean, most people will be at the homecoming dance on Friday, so I don't even have that much scope to be wild and crazy with."

Which Edward might have believed, if it wasn't his brother, and if this brother didn't seem as if he were moving in for the kill. As it was, he immediately took his chance.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot that's when the homecoming dance was," he said. "Well, as it happens, I'm one of those people who will be going, so consider your plot foiled."

"What?" Emmett looked incredulous. "You're going to the homecoming dance? Since when?"

"Since I needed to get some fresh air and variety."

"Nice try, my brother. But I'm not stupid. You'd never go to the dance. You're just going to wait until it's too late for me to invite people and then pretend that you've fallen ill or something." Emmett shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Don't worry, one party isn't going to kill you."

Edward wasn't so sure about that. "This is ridiculous. Of course I'm not lying! You can even drive me to the dance, if you feel like it."

Emmett examined Edward carefully, looking for signs of weakness. Then, ever so slowly, his excited expression melted. "Why did you have to choose this dance? It's almost as if there's a conspiracy against me!" he lamented woefully.

"Huh. Well, it seems that way for all of us sometimes," Edward sighed with relief, turning away from Emmett so as to hide his victorious expression.

By the door, Emmett's grin quietly returned. Because the difference for Edward, was that there actually was a conspiracy. _You know, Edward, you're not even much of a challenge._


	12. The Plot Thickens

**Authors' Note: Sorry it's been so long since we last updated. We hope it's worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: We own **_**Twilight**_** and **_**The Shop Around the Corner**_** (and if you believe that, you are as big a sucker as Edward).**

"Ooh, Edward, great style. You are, most certainly, a party animal."

At this comment, Edward could not help sighing exasperatedly. It was bad enough that he would have to go to this thing, but his brother's constant needling was almost too much. The smile Edward had stretched across his face was growing thin.

The memory of Emmett's suggested alternative to the dance, however, made all this hassle worth it.

"Just shut up about my clothes. I'm not changing," Edward said firmly, cuffing his brother in the back of the head and absentmindedly checking his watch. The party would last three hours, starting at eight. With a bit of luck, he could probably slip away an hour before it ended. The only problem would be convincing Emmett to driving him home. He really shouldn't have agreed to take just the one car.

"Good to see you're ready so early, anyway," Emmett said in a less teasing tone. "I couldn't believe it for a while, but you must really be excited for this."

"Heh."

"What?"

Edward straightened his tie. "Uh, well, actually I'm going to be going upstairs for a bit to talk to my guildmates before we leave. I only got ready early so that I wouldn't have to cut our conversation short."

"Are you kidding?" Emmett seemed to find this exceedingly funny. Edward sighed again. Emmett decided to ask the next question knowing what the likely answer would be, but it was important to know just what he was dealing with. "What about your date? Are we picking them up, or are they driving?"

"Date?"

"Yeah, you know. Like, someone you go to the dance with?" As Edward continued to look blank, Emmett started making wide gestures indicating long eyelashes and hair. "A girl? Kind of like Rosalie?"

"I know what a date is," Edward pointed out, forgetting himself for a little bit and letting his voice turn cold. He cleared his throat. "Um, but, I didn't think I needed one tonight."

The look on Emmett's face suddenly caused Edward's self-control to slip.

"You know what, I really should be getting online by now..."

After Edward had fled up the stairs, Emmett lay back and grinned. He would have been able to deal with a date... but Edward just made everything too easy. Okay, so he may have lost a few points by not getting Edward to change out of his super-formal clothes, but the rest was going according to plan.

He wondered if everything was going so nicely with Rosalie.

----------------------------------

"Wow, Rosalie, you really take these school functions seriously. You look amazing!" Bella said with awe as she appraised her friend's appearance.

The way Rosalie looked couldn't be easily described. There was no way to pick out just what it was about that simple crimson dress that made the flash of color in her eyes so shocking, or why it brought attention to the contours of her hips, or the gentle fall of her golden hair. Her normal appearance of casual beauty had somehow been polished into something else entirely. One thing was obvious, however, this wasn't some last minute getup, this outfit had been carefully chosen by a professional.

"Thank you Bella. It's just that I know what an honor it is to be chosen to work with the committee tonight. They really expect us to look and behave well."

"Oh," Bella said dejectedly, suddenly feeling the importance of the occasion. "I'm guessing that just wearing the school colors won't be enough." She paused, looking down at herself and wondering just what she had agreed to do when she told Rosalie she would help with the committee work. Surely not everyone would be expected to look like Rosalie? Would they? "But, I mean, it's not like I'm going to be dancing. I'm just helping with the other parts of the evening."

Rosalie noticed her concern and smiled (which, had there been any boys around, might have sent someone into shock)."Don't worry, I'll help you find the perfect outfit. I know that you really aren't that familiar with how we run things in these little towns."

"Yeah, I'd never go to a homecoming dance in Phoenix," Bella confided.

"Why ever not?"

"I imagine you've noticed that I'm not the most 'graceful' person the world has ever seen," Bella chuckled self-consciously. "Dancing and I just don't seem to go together. It's fine though, I'll just stay in the background and work with running that computer program. It's amazing that the school combines these things."

"Trust me, you will be even more amazed when you get there tonight," said Rosalie. "Now, about your outfit, background or not, you really need to look your best. Take me to your closet girl!"

--------------------

_Guild Chat_

**MoodMan:** (facepalm)

**Pixie:** yeah i know. talk about annoying

**MoodMan:** r u sure thats wut happened?

**Pixie:** yes

**MoodMan:** (doublefacepalm) that hacker!

**Pixie:** (headdesk) thats h4xx0r to you

_Lehstat has logged on._

**MoodMan:** (headbrickwall)

**Lehstat:** ...!

**Pixie**: rofl

**Lehstat:** whoa wut was that?

**Pixie**: he hit his head against a brick wall

**MoodMan:** obviously.

**Lehstat:** i shouldnt ask...

**Pixie:** nope.

**Lehstat:** right. well, im going insane

**MoodMan:** "going"?

**Lehstat:** haha. ha.

**Pixie:** this isnt about ur brother is it?

**MoodMan:** it always is

**Lehstat:** yeah hes convinced me 2

_Arrwyn has logged on._

**Lehstat:** go do something crazy tonight

**Arrwyn:** im going insane

**Pixie:** dejavu!!!!

**MoodMan:** (anotherfacepalm)

**Arrwyn:** wut?

**Lehstat:** join the club

**Arrwyn:** the "going insane" club?

**Pixie:** i want to join!

**Arrwyn:** ...

**Lehstat:** ...

**MoodMan:** ...

**Pixie:** ... yay!

**Lehstat:** y r u going insane?

**Arrwyn:** friend of mine is treating me like

**Arrwyn:** a barbie doll

**Pixie:** oooo fun

**Lehstat:** sympathy

**MoodMan:** Lehstat, ur brother isnt...?

**Lehstat:** ...isnt?

**Lehstat: **!

**Lehstat:** no. no barbie dolls on my end.

**Arrwyn:** haha, lucky

**Pixie:** what a shame

**Lehstat:** still tho, b glad ur not me

**Arrwyn:** yeah i always am

**MoodMan:** seems like

**MoodMan:** both of u should b prepared

**Lehstat:** wut? y?

**MoodMan:** craziness likes 2 grow

**Arrwyn:** huh.

**MoodMan:** i learned that online

-----------------

Edward took one look at the school and knew that he was in for a long night. Maybe because of the number of people who were already looking at _him_. He had never been comfortable in these sorts of situations and wondered again how it was that he had ended up at a dinner dance.

"So, are we going to join the fray now," he said dejectedly, turning away from a girl in a green dress who was trying to catch his eye, "or are we going to just stand around looking stupid?" As Emmett opened his mouth to answer, Edward cut him off. "Oh, correct that, you will be looking stupid whether you are standing around or not."

"Too funny, little brother," Emmett said, not even bothering to punch him on the shoulder. "If you must know I am waiting for Rosalie and I don't need you to hang around with me. Go wait over there on the side of the room, we'll be able to baby sit you once she gets here."

Edward looked where he was pointing. A thick crowd of students had already assembled there, chatting together and, oddly, giving off nervous vibes. Well, if there were other nervous people here, it was probably best to go hang out near them. He headed over.

There was nothing to do but wait and wonder how he had gotten himself into this situation. It was all Emmett's fault, of course. The guy obviously hadn't quite caught on to why Edward would be clambering to get to this dance, and it had been in a round-about way that he had caused this, but caused this he had. Edward watched his black curls where they stood out above the rest of the crowd. That tall, goofy brother of his.

Emmett was probably going to be waiting for Rosalie for a while. She was quite into getting dressed up, and probably wouldn't make her appearance until she was absolutely perfect, and that included correcting any wrongs to her makeup that had occurred during the ride over. She loved to stun people like that.

Naturally Emmett would be taking her to the dance. They had been together since grade school, although only officially since their freshman year. They were just the type of people to go to dances all the time. Rosalie's obvious enjoyment of the chance to astonish, coupled with Emmett's love for ruckus ensured that they were, as Emmett had said earlier, "party animals". In fact, he had probably known about this dance and invited Rosalie weeks in advance...

...although he had suggested the party for Edward last week.

That...was odd. If he was going to have a party, why make it on the night of the dance, anyway? He would want all he could get, right? He would certainly know when it was, he had even mentioned it when he had suggested the party. That made no sense. Unless... no. _No._

This was not happening.

Edward turned around and touched his forehead to the cold wall. Oh no. He had been played. Like a violin. Whatever Emmett was thinking, there was no question now that this was all a set-up. How on earth did he _do_ that, anyway? Edward needed to escape... now.

_Ha, Emmett. Bet you didn't expect me to up and run from whatever evil plan you hatched._ He'd just get in the car, and...

"_Gah_!" Emmett's car! Emmett had the car keys!

Edward banged his head against the wall a few times, causing a few people nearby to stare. Unfortunately, all that ended up happening was that his forehead hurt a lot. Now the only question was: just how bad was this evening going to be?

At this point he glanced at the students milling around him. What was going on? His stomach dropped when he saw just where he was standing. Emmett wouldn't have…

-----------------------

"Are you _completely _sure this is... alright for a school activity?" Bella said nervously, hovering in the front doorway to the school and grabbing Rosalie's arm again. When Rose turned around, she gestured down at her dress again.

"Bella. Shut up. Relax. I know what I'm doing, so you know what you're doing. Now we're a little late, and I need to meet Emmett before the dance begins."

There was no delaying Rose more than that, either. She was a girl on a mission, and now that she was this close, she would personally drag Bella into the school. Hooking her arm around Bella's as if in reassurance, she got them both through the doorway and scanned around for Emmett.

"Hey, where are the computers?" Bella asked, intimidated by the already throbbing music and flashing lights.

Rosalie ignored her and caught up to the tall guy with short dark curls who was her boyfriend. "Hey, Em, this is Bella."

"Hey, mastermind. This is perfect. I see you even got her to dress correctly. Better than I was able to do," Emmett grinned at her, and they pounded fists.

"Uh...what? What's going on?"

"Bella, you're under a bit of a false impression..." Rosalie began, smiling widely as she and Emmett exchanged looks.

"False impression?" Dang, this did not sound good. Was it possible to back out now? Or was she going to end up with her hands on a keyboard, in which case whatever they were talking about didn't matter?

"Just a little thing. Em and I thought it would be a great idea... you see, we signed you up for..."

"Hey, did someone just say my name?" Bella whirled around, feeling surreal, and looked into a large crowd on the other side of the room.

-----------------------

"Bella Swan?"

Bella Swan had _signed up_ for this torture?

Darn it, he should have known it. As soon as he had noticed the sign up ahead between the group of people in pink t-shirts, he had beaten himself up for not knowing it. The sign that read,

Student Council Fundraiser

Participant Waiting Area

In any case, at that moment he realized the world was going to end, but couldn't quite force himself to move until those school advisors had appeared to start calling out names. Although really, there wasn't anywhere he could hide. At the edge of the crowd and ready to run for his life, that name made him pause.

"Bella Swan?"

Why on earth would she do something like that? For some reason, he just couldn't imagine her on a dance floor. Maybe it was a mistake?

"I'm h-here," answered a clear voice. Edward glanced to his left and saw Bella's unmistakable (albeit distressed) profile among a sea of faces.

"Bella Swan is paired with... Edward Cullen."

Their eyes met, and the look on Bella's face turned suicidal.

Edward's, thinking of Emmett, turned homicidal.


	13. Reevaluation

**Authors' Note: Woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The**__**Shop Around the Corner**_**. Really.**

Rosalie and Emmett walked away from the scene of the crime, arm in arm and unable to keep from smiling like idiots.

"I have to say, Emmett, that was brilliant," Rosalie murmured, tilting her face up to his, eyes sparkling in the dim light. "I mean, that had to be the smoothest operation ever. We didn't even have to make a plan B!"

"And now they're stuck together all night," Emmett grinned, lifting her arms so that they fell around his neck. "Did you see the look on their faces?"

Both of them began to laugh at that... this was so priceless, they had to remember this to tell to their grandchildren. Actually, it was a little scary thinking of a bunch of mini Emmetts laughing their heads off at this story, but there was something sweet about it all the same. They smiled into each other's eyes, lost in thoughts... until...

"Feeling good about something, Emmett?"

Suddenly Rosalie was thrown off of him and there, in front of them, was Edward, with a murderous expression in his eyes.

Oh, speak of the devil. Maybe this wasn't such a smooth operation after all. "Um, yes. It, uh, looks like it is going to be a great evening." Okay, so he couldn't resist it. "You know, maybe you should go and sit down with Bella. The seats are reserved and otherwise you're not going to get any--"

"_Oh you are pushing your luck_." Edward's hand shot out and grabbed his brother's collar, bringing his face painfully close. "I swear, Emmett, I will haunt you from my grave."

"Uh... heh, heh?" Emmett laughed uncertainly.

"If I were you, I would reconsider going to sleep tonight. Unless you don't have any wish to see the light of day again?" There was a moment of stillness in which Edward's eyes flashed and he looked like he had a lot more to say, then suddenly he released Emmett and disappeared into the crowd.

"Whoa." Rosalie moved up again beside her boyfriend, looking stunned. "That was... intimidating. Good thing they're empty threats, right?"

Emmett scratched his head. "Knowing Edward, they're probably not."

Rosalie threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Oh, for crying out loud! Is your entire family insane?"

"Of course." Emmett thoughtfully stared after his brother. Then he shrugged, suddenly casual. "Ah, well. Let's enjoy this while it lasts, yes?"

And, cackling like hyenas, they made their way to their table.

---------------------------------

Edward felt a little sick thinking about the situation. How could Emmett do this to him? Pairing him with Bella Swan? Of all the stupid, insensitive things to do... but his fury with Emmett was fast melting into an almost painful new emotion at the thought of what was going to happen next.

They were sitting at a table, wrapped in icy silence while both of them stared in opposite directions. As they had been... for the past twenty minutes. Not promising for how the rest of the night would turn out.

He was pretty sure that she hated him. Certainly she hadn't said more than six words to him since that first day in Statistics. Even knowing how she felt about him, he couldn't stop the nervous feeling in his stomach. Did she have to look so wonderful tonight? He had long ago realized that she had interesting, thoughtful eyes, now he was forced to recognize that she was also incredibly attractive.

He realized that he had been noticing her a lot more than he had thought during the last few weeks. There was no denying that she was intelligent, he had seen how she easily handled the assignments sent her way. He had listened to her discuss schoolwork with her friends and was always amazed at how well she expressed herself. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he had become somewhat obsessed with Bella Swan.

While still trapped in his thoughts, he registered the fact that he was being asked a question. "Excuse me, I don't think I quite caught what you were saying?"

"I…I'm sorry. I just don't really know what is happening tonight," Bella muttered again, and he, looking at her fully for the first time since they had sat down, noticed that her face had turned scarlet. "I was told that I would be doing some committee work, but when I got here I heard that that was not really the case." At this point Bella looked pointedly in the direction of the dance floor, where Rosalie had conveniently slipped away to with Emmett after they found that their table was situated almost directly adjacent to that of their victims.

Edward tried to control a smirk as he answered, "It appears that you and I are dates for tonight." As Bella shot him a look, Edward hurriedly added, "Trust me, I'm sure that you didn't know what was happening. I think we can both thank Emmett for this." After seeing her confused look, he continued "It appears that my know-it-all brother has decided that we need to be together whether we know it or not."

Bella wasn't sure how to deal with this information. Why would Emmett think that and, more importantly, what did Edward think about this whole thing? Trying to be philosophical she just said, "I suppose that I should have been suspicious when Rosalie decided to play Bella Barbie."

Edward laughed at that and Bella caught her breath as she realized for the first time just how attractive he could be. "You know, that must really be a girl thing, because a friend of mine was just telling me today that she had been forced to play Barbie for someone."

"Huh."

At that point, both of them relaxed and finally started to touch their food. It was cheap stuff (this was a school, after all) but, surprisingly, not as cheap as these dances sometimes had, or even as cheap as the school lunches. It was with some enthusiasm, then, that they finally tasted their sodas...

...and discovered that, somehow, they had become engaged in a staring contest over their straws.

This... was... awkward.

Edward had such green eyes, darn it! Why?! Did the world hate her? Here she was, trying to survive this evening, trapped with this guy that hates her, and life had to deal her another undeserved blow by making her keep blushing like an idiot!

For Edward, on the other hand, he noticed that Bella had such a beautiful, heart-shaped face. This was decidedly unfair. If the fates were going to play such evil tricks on him (oh wait, that was Emmett) they could have at least made her ugly so he wouldn't have to deal with all of this awkwardness.

And so they sat, feeling the temperature rise in their cheeks but unable to look away no matter how painful it was, as if some unseen force had trapped them in that position.

It was Bella who tried to save the situation. "So, um, what's your favorite part of Computer Science?"

Bad move. Baaad move, Bella. Did you just have to bring up something that will cause Edward's head to blow up like a balloon? Like she needed to think about that pathetic teacher right now, or his pathetic hero worship!

But Edward was already answering, grateful for the distraction. "Well, there's something kind of neat about being able to... utilize these languages in so many different ways, you know? There are so many situations... I mean, it's almost like, learning a real language. Language is the key to opening up... worlds, almost. So many different ideas, and all you need to do is begin to understand them."

Bella looked up, surprised. "Hey, that's kind of how I think of it, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She stirred her drink with her straw wonderingly, thinking about her favorite subject. "I've been interested in it for a long time, actually. Almost as long as I can remember."

"I've noticed," he acknowledged, smiling. "You're always so into it, whenever there's a new assignment."

"Yes, well," Bella shrugged self-consciously, once again surprised, this time that he had noticed. "So are you."

"I guess you could say we share an art," Edward laughed.

"Art... yes. Almost poetry, even," Bella mused. She glanced sideways at him. Would he be the type...? Nah.

She couldn't keep herself from asking the question, though. "Hey, speaking of poetry, do you... have you ever read e.e. cummings?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Yes! A friend recommended him to me last Summer and I... well, I read quite a lot of it."

"Really? Wow! He's my favorite!"

"Yeah, it's amazing how he can use not only his words, but also grammar to express ideas."

Bella was feeling incredibly pleased. Here was an intelligent, and undeniably attractive, boy who not only had a great passion for her favorite subjects but also appreciated the nuances of a great poet. She was definitely going to have to reevaluate her opinion of him. How could she have possibly accepted Jessica's opinions without trying to get to know him first?

_Hold on, Bella. Just because he knows a few things doesn't mean..._ well, actually, who cared what her little nagging doubts had to say? She wasn't about to ruin the moment!

"Would you care to dance?" Edward asked chivalrously, on a random whim.

Oh. Maybe the little nagging doubts should be listened to after all. But things had been going so well up until this point! "Actually…," Bella stammered, "okay, I'll be honest. I'm just not a dancer."

Edward just smiled and Bella could feel her heart beating a little faster. She didn't even notice as he led her to the dance floor until he whispered, "don't worry, I am." She might have been insulted that he seemed to be so impressed with his abilities, but she noticed that he was correct. Even **she** managed to not look clumsy in his arms. Her mind, however, could not seem to put two coherent thoughts together.

Edward was not doing much better. There had been such a jolt of feeling when they started dancing together and he could think of little else. He had to say something so that he wouldn't appear to be a conceited idiot, but nothing was coming to mind. He had to come up with something, anything!

"So," he began awkwardly, incredibly aware of their proximity to each other, "I know you like poetry. How about books? Do you have any favorite authors?"

Bella laughed, "I definitely have some favorite authors. I could go on for hours about some of them. J.R.R. Tolkien, Jane Austen, E. M. Forster …"

"The only thing worth giving away is yourself," Edward offered, relaxing a little at the thought of Arrwyn.

"Yes," Bella said, awed. "That's actually one of my favorite quotes." She was amazed. Not many people had read E. M. Forster and those who had usually stuck to A Passage to India. To meet someone who was familiar with some of his lesser known writing was incredible.

"Hmmm. It's also the favorite quote of a good friend of mine," murmured Edward, carefully directing her footsteps.

"You keep mentioning all these friends," Bella muttered, uncomfortable and uncertain again. "Do... do I know them?"

"No, you couldn't. We met online."

There was a soft silence as the two circled, lost in thoughts that this comment brought up. It was strange... to be so close to someone you were so sure hated you, and still be able to let your mind drift.

Perhaps it was the weirdness of the moment, the confused warring of common sense and emotion, that brought the memory to the top of Edward's mind. A memory so connected with this girl with the heart-shaped face, although he hadn't quite understood why it was.

In any case, almost subconsciously, Edward started to hum a song.

Bella was still so dazed with the surreal feeling of all that was happening that it took a little while for her to notice the soft tune under her "date"'s breath. It sounded kind of like a lullaby. A lullaby... that she recognized.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bella cried, breaking away from him. Edward, startled, was jerked slightly to the side and couldn't quite save Bella from tripping into a nearby dancing couple. The dancers, for some reason, didn't even think about catching her but rather scattered apart, letting her drop hard to the floor.

"Bella! Are you alright?" he yelped, appalled, while she struggled to her feet, blushing again. She, however, pushed away his helping hands with a bewildered energy.

"How on earth do you know that song?!" she demanded.

"Song?"

"That you were just humming! How do you know it?!"

Edward, by this time, was also completely bewildered. "I... well, I composed it. Why?"

Bella threw her hands in the air and, for some reason, found herself glaring at him. "That's not possible! My best friend wrote that song!"

Edward shook his head adamantly. "No, I assure you, _I _wrote..."

Wait...

Both of them stood stock still, their minds completely blank and yet buzzing with thought at the same time.

_He says that his friend likes e.e. cummings... he loves programming..._ _**he composed that song... **_

_She loves E.M. Forster... she moved here at the beginning of the year..._ _**her best friend composed that song... **_

_No. Way._

"Lehstat?!" "Arrwyn?!" they said together.


	14. Awakening

**Author's note: Sorry, we had a bad week followed by a very busy week. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it (it was crazy hard to write!) Oh, and by the way, we LOVED your reviews last chapter (although, 'HOLY MOTHER OF EDWARD'S COUCH'? What does that even mean?)**

**Disclaimer: What?! You thought we owned **_**Twilight **_**and **_**The Shop Around the Corner.**_** Puh-lease.**

The realization was incredible. One world had spontaneously come crashing into another, shattering in a display of colored fragments like fireworks. Complete, utter incomprehension, and almost physical pain at the impact, followed in the resulting silence.

In other words, it was like getting clobbered over the head with a stained glass window -- except awesome.

Bella's mouth moved, but her brain did not. The person in front of her was Lehstat... and Edward. But they couldn't actually be the same person. For a minute her mind floundered with trying to put the two together, and failed.

Edward had brought up a hand to his mouth as life struck him entirely mute.

Both stayed frozen in their respective positions, Bella on one knee as she had been trying to get herself off the floor, Edward with his hand partially outstretched to help her up. This was mostly because they didn't have any spare brainpower to use for such trivial things as moving... or, to a certain degree, breathing. Then there was also the possibility that as soon as they took a step, the unstable world would fall from beneath their feet.

"Oh... my... gosh..."

Bella choked on her own words and fell silent. They would have been able to hear a pin drop had not a huge party been going on around them with booming music and screaming people at a table close by.

"Lehstat!" she suddenly shrieked. "You live here?"

"Yeah, I, wow, yes, I live here," Edward answered back.

More silence.

"And... and... _you_ live here!" he cried.

"Which... means..."

Both of them faltered, not quite knowing what any of this meant.

Edward placed the hand previously over his mouth at his temple, his eyes wide. "Which means...well, I guess that... we're neighbors...sort of...?"

"That's impossible," Bella countered.

And the delayed ecstasy broke loose.

-------------------------------

Rosalie, for the first time in her life, tripped over her own feet.

"What the heck is that noise?" she exclaimed, startled, as Emmett caught her a second before she hit the floor. Her boyfriend, eyes wide, didn't even bother righting her but just stood like that as both of them tried to see what was going on between the pairs of other dancers.

A few other people around them were also trying to discern the source of the noise, looking bewildered and standing on tiptoe to see over the heads of other people in the crowd. Through the pairs of shifting feet, Rosalie caught, squinting, a shape. Was that... a person...?

"Why is there someone on the floor?" Rosalie asked Emmett in a hushed voice, a line appearing between her eyebrows. Emmett shrugged, searching through the list of partying experience in his brain for a situation that would resemble this. He paused at a reasonable choice.

"Dang. Someone beat us to the break dancing," he murmured.

"But what's the noise?"

That question, however, was suddenly answered. The dancers in front of them parted, suddenly allowing them an unobstructed view of the "break dancer". Except, there were two people. Doubled up in hysterical laughter. On the floor.

"Wow. That's Edward," Emmett whistled, recognizing his brother's bronze hair.

"And Bella," Rosalie nodded.

"My brother's finally come unhinged," he continued in wonderment.

They both watched, feeling an odd sensation tugging at the corners of their lips, until the dancers shifted once again to cover up the spectacle. Emmett finally looked down, realizing that Rosalie was still in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"You know, his maniacal laughter is actually... pretty good," she chuckled.

Emmett shook his head and sighed. "Please. No one can beat ours."

And with that, they started to dance again.

-------------------------------

In the end, a member of the faculty who was monitoring the dance had to come over and yank them both to their senses. Mumbling something about how they were being "disruptive", he helped pull both to their feet and, finding no better course of action, glared at them until they stopped laughing.

Of course, the minute he left, they were laughing at that, too.

"You know," Edward gasped between shaking breaths, "we probably should head outside for a little while before they have to kick us out."

"Mmm," Bella managed, her eyes alight.

Edward grabbed on gently to her hand. Had they not already reached their maximum of shock for the night, this would have awakened a shiver in both of them. But as it was, they stumbled through the crowd, Edward leading Bella towards the courtyard, blinded by their own tears of laughter.

Once there, they were able to calm themselves with the music still playing softly in the background. Very few students were outside, and the night was so clear that it almost felt like they had headed off into their own private world.

They both sat down on the grass, letting themselves hiccup into silence.

Bella let out a long, slow breath, slowly calming her heaving chest. She looked up at the sky, trying to regain some composure. Or, at least, some idea of what the world had been like before this unexpected revelation.

She turned to look at Edward in the dim light. His hair was pushed back, his eyes closed as he, too, struggled to gain a grip on reality. This... this was Lehstat. Edward was Lehstat. She couldn't control her racing heart. This was... her single best friend in the entire world. Bella was looking at him for the first time.

Except, of course, it wasn't her first time looking at him... just seeing him.

He opened his shocking green eyes.

His face was turned towards hers, and Bella felt him studying her. "You know, we talked online just before we came here," he said, still struggling to wrap his mind around it all.

They had been talking almost every day. While in real life they hadn't exchanged more than a few words. Now she could see both sides of the story -- Edward and Lehstat. She tried to imagine him coming home and talking with her, singing karaoke with her, talking about poetry and programming and music.

Suddenly, she came up with an interesting fact.

"Your brother. The guy who supposedly set us up in there. He's the person who said that you looked like a doofy guy in a cape?"

"Yes," Edward grinned, transported back immediately to the summer. "Ah, my dearest brother, Emmett." The grin slowly fell as he realized something. "Dang it, you know what? I'll actually have to thank him for this."

Bella shook her head, amused by life's quirks.

"Do you want to look at constellations with me?" Edward asked, letting his grin relax.

"I'd love to," Bella replied hastily, jerked out of her thoughts by his expectant expression, "I've always enjoyed seeing just how many I could identify on a clear night like this."

They leaned back against the building contently, glad to have something to distract them from everything that was happening. One could say that you can only take so much emotion before you get exhausted.

"Hey look, a firefly!" exclaimed Edward. Gently, he moved his hand forward underneath it, finger outstretched. With an easy type of grace, the little bug, twinkling light the light of a candle, alighted on his skin. It's glow was soft, yet warm.

Bella looked down at her own hands, hiding her face. "Oh, I'm sure Mr. Phelan would be thrilled to see that you can find a bug in any situation," she laughed, a little uneasily.

"Ugh. Don't even get me started about him. I found the 'on' switch for his new computer a couple years ago and he then decided that I was some sort of computer god."

Bella glanced upward, surprised at how immensely relieved she felt. She was shocked to realize how quickly she had judged Edward. He wasn't anything like she had been led to believe. In fact, she was embarrassed to think that she had based her opinions on anything that Jessica or Mr. Phelan (that dolt) had told her.

"Wow... I'm..."

"What is it?" Edward looked at her, noticing his friend's unease. She chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm... really, um, sorry. I thought... well, I misjudged you a lot, I've acted like an idiot. I don't think that fact could have showed up more blatantly than through what has happened tonight."

Now it was his turn to look down. "Misjudged me... as Edward, you mean?"

Bella nodded tightly, angry at herself for being so easily misled. Jessica hadn't known Edward Cullen. Suddenly smiling to herself, Bella realized that she, personally, knew Edward better than anyone else in the school. Or, rather, Lehstat.

Or maybe it didn't matter what she called him. He was who he was.

Looking at their still intertwined hands, Edward thought back over all of his interactions with Bella, trying to see her as Arrwyn as she had tried to see him as her friend, Lehstat. She had never said or done anything that could be considered unkind, despite his first impressions, he realized. Certainly she was a little reserved, but it was not she who had made the comment in Statistics. Remembering the feel when they accidentally touched in Computer Science, he was overwhelmed by the intense emotions now flowing through him.

"I've always wondered about the ancient people naming all these groups of stars," Bella said after a short pause, acceptingly studying the night sky. "I mean I obviously recognize Ursa Major, but no matter how hard I try I just can't see a bear."

"Yes," Edward began as he watched her again. Her face was still turned up towards the stars and his mouth became dry as he stared into those amazing eyes. _It's Arrwyn with me._ She had come to mean so much to him over the last several months.

"I used to go out on summer nights in Phoenix with my star charts. I would lay on the ground staring up into the stars and it was almost like I was traveling out there with them."

"I wish I could've been with you," Edward said softly as he, without thinking too much, removed his hand from hers and placed it around her waist. "Of course, I never had to bring star charts with me. I was more the planetarium type – I went to so many shows that I simply memorized it all."

"Oh, you would love the Arizona Science Center. The planetarium shows are great and they have so many hands on exhibits." As she said the words "hands on", Bella suddenly blushed and thought about the fact that Edward now had his arms wrapped around her. She was more surprised by the fact that she didn't mind their current star gazing position.

"Uh…They even have a blue screen where they film you and put you in a sort of video game," she continued, a bit disconcerted.

"Well, I already know how you and I are when we are in video games," Edward laughed. "Thank you. I've always appreciated the extra work you've done with me."

They smiled slightly at each other, feeling the strength of their previous friendship pulling them together. Somehow, even against the bizarre network of misconceptions that the world had put between them, here they were, chatting like they had so often done before online (except with better grammar). They sat there for a peaceful moment, smiling at this fact. However, it was only when Bella realized that she was really within visiting distance of his house that she spontaneously hugged him.

Edward was a logical person. He liked to think through all his options and plan accordingly. Right now, however, his mind was blank. He noticed only his closeness to Bella and so he did the first thing that occurred to him. He leaned in tentatively and kissed her. His own daring surprised him.

Bella's surprise was at least as large as Edward's. She sat frozen for a few seconds until she smiled slightly and relaxed into him. Her smile was enough to encourage him and their second kiss was much longer and deeper than the first.

"I feel like I've suddenly reached level 100," Edward said softly.

"I know just what you mean," Bella sighed as her hands went up his chest and around his neck.

Who cared if the moment was too good to be real? Their world, the one where they had met in the first place, was supposedly not a "real" one, either. It hadn't mattered, not at all. What mattered was the person beside them. What counted was the feel of his bronze hair, the curve of her smile...

"WELL! WELL! WELL!"

The moment was immediately smashed into a million smithereens. Lehstat and Arrwyn jumped apart, eyes darting immediately to the figure standing in the doorway to the courtyard, whose finger was pointing at them exultantly.

"Emmett!"

"YES! YES! YES! BWAHAHAHA!"

Enthralled at his own genius, Edward's brother smirked down at his two stunned victims, crowing with triumph.

"Flawless! FLAWLESS, I TELL YOU! Haha, there will be no murdering me in the dead of night after this, Eddie!"

Bella, glancing at Edward, wondered how Emmett could be so sure.


	15. Epilogue

**Authors' Note: Thanks to everyone who has, or will ever, review. It's been tremendously fun working on this – it's hard to believe we're actually done. Thanks also to our resident geek who has played this chapter's computer pranks on us, until threatened by his older brother. **

**We hope you've had as much of a blast as we have. It might be a while before we write another fanfiction – right now we're working on an original piece on our fictionpress account. We encourage everyone to try their hand at a writing collaboration. It not only teaches you a lot, but it is a lot of fun too.**

**Disclaimer: By this time you'd think we should own **_**Twilight**_** and **_**The Shop Around the Corner**_**. Unfortunately, you'd be wrong.**

**Bella Swan** to me show details 6:47 PM (30 minutes ago)

_Mom –_

_Sounds like your honeymoon was just the way a honeymoon should be – romantic, blissful, and with everything going wrong. Don't worry, you'll love being able to tell the stories to your friends ten years from now. Especially the one about the rock. Sorry, but that was just freakishly funny._

_I know that you've been waiting to hear from me, but you were on your honeymoon. Although your impatience to write to me was touching, your fifty e-mails are starting to clutter my inbox. Really, I wish that you would get an IM account. You know I don't look at my email as much as I should. No, I have not been felled by a tree, struck by a bolt of lightning, or forced to eat Dad's cooking (at least, not recently) so, please calm down. Nothing momentous has happened._

_School's been great recently. The teachers are quirky here, but for the most part they're very fun. My English teacher lent me a few Jane Austen books, since I left my main one at home; my math teacher is super enthusiastic about everything; and my computer science teacher has grown on me, especially since I stopped taking him seriously. But I suppose that's not the part you want to hear about. _

_So, okay. I kind of got a boyfriend. Stop squealing, mom. We've been going out for months, and everyone says we've basically become one entity by now. By everyone, I mean his brother Emmett and my friend Rosalie. What they're actually doing is gloating, but I'm not going to get sidetracked on that for now. Long story._

_Since I know you want this type of information, I just have to say that Edward (that's his name), well, if you met him, you'd probably be blown out of your mind with excitement for me. Not that that's saying much, haha. I'm not going to go into it now for fear of sounding like a drooling teenager to you (what a scary thought) but let's just say more than half the girls in the school are now out for my blood. He's perfect. Not just in looks, but in everything. _

_Our story is pretty incredible. If you were searching for me to find a real relationship, I don't think you could have asked for a better one._

--

Things had been going very well for Edward for the last few weeks. Finding Bella had been the most amazing experience of his life. Sure, they were still competitive in their classes, but that was one of the things he loved about being involved with her. In fact, things would be perfect if it weren't for one thing …

"Emmett, is there something you want?" Edward ground out through his teeth, turning away from the screen of his computer, where he was writing an e-mail to Bella with a link to a youtube video.

Emmett smiled from the doorway, just as he had during the summer months earlier. Before any of this had happened. It was now becoming a regular sight. "Oh nothing, Edward. I just enjoy seeing how well things have worked out for you and your online hottie. You know, you never thought you'd meet her… and then somehow a greater power intervened."

"Yes, well, thanks again Emmett," Edward said for what he imagined was the millionth time. Wiping the smug look off of Emmett's face had become somewhat of an obsession for Edward. He was a patient person, however, and he believed that the time would definitely come and he intended to enjoy every second of it.

"He was just thinking of helping you, Edward," Bella said that afternoon as they sat together in Bella's house, killing time (neither of them had much to do on Sundays). The conversation had led once again to the problem of Emmett. "You must admit that the end result has been good for both of us."

"You are too nice, Bella. Trust me, Emmett would never do anything just to help me. He wants, at least, my undying devotion. Certainly he intends to have me worship his 'superior abilities' for the rest of my life."

Bella smiled, having grown fond of her boyfriend's diabolical brother. She leaned into Edward's shoulder, considering, as she looked out the window to the darkening sky.

"Well, why don't you show him some of your 'superior abilities'? You're intelligent enough to come up with something that will remind him that you have talents in your own right."

She was right of course. Somehow he could use his computer skills to make Emmett suffer. The mere thought of it made Edward smile.

"Don't go too far," Bella remarked after watching Edward's reaction. Oh, he was sure that he would go just far enough.

An idea occurred to him and he was glad that he had been so patient, the final quarter of the school year was just the time to carry out his plan. Emmett wasn't stupid, but he was a procrastinator. There was pretty much a guarantee that he would be waiting until the last second to work on those huge class projects that came due at this time of year. Edward would get his revenge and also teach Emmett how to better manage his time. All in all, everyone should really end up thanking him. At least that is what he would try to tell Bella.

A quick search gave him what he needed for the first part of his plan. Now he just needed some help from Bella to create a diversion. Edward had been very aware of Emmett's assignments for the last few weeks and knew that his time had finally come. Emmett had a huge history project due tomorrow and Edward was quite sure that there was precious little work done so far. Looks like it would be a late night tonight.

--

Bella had become a regular at the Cullen house, so it did not surprise Esme to find her sitting with her books at the kitchen table. It wasn't even all that unusual for Edward to be absent since he sometimes had to go and find some additional resources for their projects. The house was very quiet since Emmett was still at practice and Carlisle was at the hospital. Not surprisingly, Esme settled in to an easy conversation with Bella while they waited for Edward's appearance. Just as they were enjoying themselves, the power flickered and then went out.

"Oh my, I wonder what happened. There isn't even a storm today. Maybe I should call the power company," Esme stated.

"That's probably a good idea, but why don't we wait a couple minutes to see if the problem gets resolved quickly," Bella replied, hoping that Edward would be fast with this part of his plan. She needn't have worried, however, because Edward had turned the power back on already and was heading up to Emmett's computer to install the program that he had downloaded.

"Hi mom," Edward said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

Esme seemed surprised to see him in such a good mood. "You seem very happy today. I expected to see you a little worried due to the power flickering. I know that you worry about how power surges will effect all the electronic equipment around here."

He was really going to have to keep his emotions in check if he wanted his plan to work. It wouldn't do to spoil Emmett's surprise after all the time he had already waited.

"Well, it's been a pretty good day today and I have surge protectors on most of my important equipment. I just hope that you guys listened to me and protected your things. I know that Emmett never listens to me and I imagine that someday he's going to wish he took my advice." Edward snuck a look at Bella at this point and knew that she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Don't worry. We took your advice. It wouldn't due to argue with a computer 'genius'," Esme laughed especially after viewing the look that Bella shot Edward. She was familiar with the early problems that the couple had experienced due to a certain over zealous computer science teacher. "Enjoy yourselves, and don't work too hard," she said as she was leaving the room.

There was silence in the room for a moment as Edward listened to Esme's retreating footsteps. Then Edward smiled the most wicked smile that had ever, or probably would ever grace his features.

"I take it everything worked out as planned," Bella asked, staring pointedly at him.

"Oh yes. We should be hearing about it as soon as Emmett starts his homework."

--

"The _blue screen of DEATH?!_ NOOOOO…"

As soon as the bloodcurdling yell started, Edward snuck a glanced at his watch while Bella struggled to keep her features under control. Surprising. It had only been fifteen minutes since Emmett got home. He hadn't expected his efforts to be appreciated so quickly.

"…OOOOOOOOOO!"

"I take it something is wrong," Bella remarked weakly as Emmett shot into the kitchen and collapsed pitifully to his knees, hair askew.

"Care to clue us in Emmett?" Edward asked calmly.

"My computer. It's giving me the blue screen of death. Nothing I do is working. I've got a huge project due tomorrow and all the data is on my computer. You've got to do something."

Esme had followed Emmett into the kitchen when she saw his slightly unusual behavior. At this, she looked worried. "Oh no. We had a power outage for a short while this afternoon. I hope that didn't cause you lose all your information. Edward has been warning us all about the need for surge protectors."

Emmett tried unsuccessfully to keep from rolling his eyes. He didn't need a lecture right now, he needed help and if that meant asking his little brother for it he would do it. "Yes, well, right now what I need is for someone to take a look at my computer and see if they can get it functional."

"Someone who knows a lot more than you Emmett?" Edward asked smugly. "About computers I mean," he finished not at all penitently. Bella smacked him inconspicuously on the arm.

"Yes, Edward, someone who knows a lot more _about computers_ than I," Emmett practically growled.

"Nice to know that you appreciate all that I can do for you, Emmett."

"Nicer if you would actually do it, Edward."

"Well, Bella and I were doing some work right now, but I'll see what I can do when we finish."

"I really need your help now," Emmett said in a low voice. He was practically pleading. Oh, this was working out very nicely indeed. Bella looked over to Edward and he knew that she was feeling bad about this whole situation. Too bad. He was really hoping to drag this out.

"Fine Emmett, since I know how VERY much you need me. I'm willing to go and try to fix things now."

With a sigh, Emmett led the way to his computer where they were greeted with a blue error screen. Bella followed, looking relieved that Edward wasn't going to push it. Which he wasn't. Much. "Why don't you see if you can't make yourself useful Emmett. Maybe get us some snacks while we work on your computer."

Emmett wanted to protest, but he wasn't an idiot. He didn't like Edward ordering him around, yet he was also desperate. There was no way his project could be done if he couldn't access the data. He couldn't bring the equipment anywhere to get it fixed in time. He needed Edward and he hated it.

"Fine. Just make yourselves comfortable," Emmett managed unevenly. Then he headed downstairs to get some snacks, muttering with hostility under his breath.

"I must admit that this program really looks genuine," Bella said somewhat in awe after Emmett had gone. "Please don't make him suffer too much, though. He'll have enough trouble finishing tonight with the delays he's already had."

"Oh don't worry," Edward said with a grin. "I'll just remove this little program and he'll have access to his computer again in just a minute."

Bella watched as the error screen disappeared, but was shocked when the screen then turned upside down. "What is happening?" she asked. "Did your download actually damage his computer?"

"Don't worry Bella. I'm just familiar with his graphics card so I knew that I could turn his screen upside down with just a few keystrokes."

"But how can he work?"

"Oh, Emmett's always been a little backwards with his thinking. Maybe this will help."

At this point, Emmett reappeared with a tray full of food. He paused in the doorway as if about to say something, but then his eyes narrowed as he looked at the computer screen.

"Um, Eddie, I don't really think that's normal…"

"I'm sorry Emmett, but your computer is completely wacko. You really need to bring it in to get fixed as soon as possible," Edward said, standing up. "There's nothing more I can--"

Bella yelped as the entire contents of the food tray smashed into the side of Edward's head. When she turned back to Emmett, she saw that he had switched to shark mode.

"Why, Emmett," Edward spluttered, trying to act hurt but unable to keep from grinning any longer, "what on earth was that for?"

"Sorry, but power surges don't turn computer screens upside down, _dearest brother._"

"You know what, I think you're wasting a little too much time, don't you have a project to do?"

"Death, Eddie. Death."

Bella tugged at Edward's hand, discreetly grabbing some ammo from where the contents of the food tray had fallen on the floor with her other. "You know, as much as you'd like to kill my boyfriend, Emmett, I really think it would be best if we all just stuck it out through the evening."

"If he doesn't change it back, I don't really think that's an option."

"That's no way to ask for my assistance," Edward sighed, shaking his head sadly. Then he yelled out, dodging a fruit snack bar that had somehow found its way into Emmett's hand. Bella quickly retaliated with a mini pack of chocolate chip cookies, hypocritically calling for a cease-fire.

"Is it war you want, Eddie? I can take both of you any day," panted Emmett, cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, but if we're killed, then who will fix your computer?" Bella pointed out reasonably. Emmett grabbed up some oreos from the floor and she quickly ducked, using Edward as a shield.

"Attacking a lady, Emmett? Can you sink no lower?" Edward said, taking the ammo that Bella slipped into his hand from behind him.

From the chaos that ensued, it looked like Emmett still had a long ways to go before he would get over his habit of procrastination.

--

_Now, forgive me for taking a little time to gloat. When I say 'real relationship', I don't mean that it's not a virtual one. It's actually quite funny how things turned out -- I've learned to love coincidences._

_You see, it doesn't really matter where you meet someone. Both online and real life, they're just the same person with a different face. I know this because I first met Edward on the internet, and together we're as real as real can be. Some of our other guild friends have also shown themselves to be some of the closest people to us we know. Even if they did get rather over-enthusiastic when we told them we had met in real life._

--

_Guild Chat_

**Pixie: **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Lehstat: **and were even in the same house right now, talking 2 u

**Pixie: **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**MoodMan: **HAV MERCY ON MY EARS

**Arrwyn: **lol

**Pixie: **you guys HAVE to sing a duet

**Arrwyn: **wut?!

**Pixie: **yeah! Come up with a countermelody to that

**Pixie: **lullaby. It would be SO SWEET

**Lehstat:** I suppose its possible…

**MoodMan: **…

**MoodMan:** y is there no objection from arrwyn?

**Lehstat:** o she just hit me

**Pixie: **that is also SO SWEET that you can do that

**Lehstat: **...?

**Arrwyn: **if u think thats sweet i feel sry for moodman

**MoodMan: **dont u tho

--

"Bella, come on, it's for Pixie," Edward pointed out, brushing some hair away from her face as they walked home from school to his house. Bella grimaced, turning her head away from him so that he couldn't magic her with his eyes, something, she had discovered in the past week, which was prone to happen whenever they spent time together. There was no way that he could get her to do this.

"Edward, you may be a musical computer geek, but I'm just a computer geek," she snorted.

"I think that that's mainly for want of trying."

"That's just because you can do it!"

"Think of Pixie. Come on."

Bella faltered slightly at the thought of their enthusiastic friend before turning resolute again. "Pixie expects too much."

"All you'd have to do is sing it with me."

Bella sighed, stopping so that she could drop her backpack to the ground and glare at the sky. The strand of brown hair that Edward had recently brushed away fell into her face again. That was exactly why she didn't want to do it. Singing with him.

"Look. I don't want to ruin it."

Edward looked taken aback as he too stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that's our song. _You_'_re_ the one who sings it. I can't. Your voice is so much better than mine, anyway."

"Bella…"

Dang, she had looked at his eyes. She tried to pull away before it got too dangerous, but unfortunately she wasn't too seasoned at this yet. He smiled slightly, and she blushed.

"If it bothers you so much, I guess we don't have to," Edward conceded, considering her. "But it wasn't our song until you recognized it."

They both glanced away at that point, still unused to moments like this. They started walking again in silence, only lightly touching hands. Edward had convinced her for right now, but Bella knew that ultimately she would make up her mind on her own.

--

_Everything worked out so perfectly, mom, I'm even wondering if I should force you to join an MMO. Then again, maybe it's only Edward and me who could possibly be so lucky as to have all this happen. We are, after all, people who defy stereotypes. I'll have to tell the world that it's wrong, but I know for a fact that geeks can be romantic, too._

_Anyway, I'm expecting you to come up here during the Summer and you can tell me about how deliriously happy you are with Phil, and I can tell you how deliriously happy I am with Edward. And then we'll both be deliriously happy. _

_Doesn't that sound like fun?_

_--Bella_


End file.
